Prayer of the Refugee
by Chaos Knight
Summary: AUG1/IDW-verse. OCs used. Takes place during All Hail Megatron. Megatron's on Earth, Prime's down and out on Cybertron, and the Swarm's on the move. Unknown to both sides an underground group is about to make it's appearance for the first time in millenia
1. Chapter 1

AU G1/IDW-verse. Taking place during the events of All Hail Megatron. Megatron's on Earth, running rampant with his Decepticons. Prime's down and out on Cybertron with the Swarm slowly moving in. Unbeknownst to both sides, an underground group is about to make it's appearance on Cybertron for the first time in several millenia...

A/N: OCs used. All mentioned characters belong to their respective owners, Transformers is property of Hasbro, the time line belongs to IDW.

-----OOOO-----

Welcome to Tomorrow

-----OOOO-----

Chapter 1.

-There's nothing in the northern sector, I'm going to move east and continue searching.-

-Copy that Dizzy.-

-For the hundredth time, I hate it when you call me that.-

-Sorry Disaster, pushing your buttons is just to much fun. Hey Blue how's it going on your end?-

-Nothing... It's absolutely barren out here. Not blip on the radar either.-

-Continue on course Blue, Knight reported a moderate energy signature flare up just a couple clicks to the west ya.-

-Gotcha.-

-Heya Indigo, how's it looking?-

-Same. I'll move southward and continue looking.-

-Copy that. If Knight reports anything I'll let ya know. Storm out.-

Sitting back from a console, a large black and midnight blue figure sighed heavily. "At this rate we'll offline from lack of energy..." The figure said in a slightly accented female voice, bowing her head. "I'm not one to usually believe in it, but right now we could really use a miracle..."

-Storm. Come in Storm.- The consoles com-link suddenly came to life again.

Returning her visored gaze to the console Storm pressed a button to open the com-link. -I read ya loud and clear Knight, report.-

-I'm picking up a strange energy flux traveling across the SZ.-

_'An energy flux?'_ Storm thought for a moment. -Can ya get a fix on it?-

A moment. -The signal's weak. I'm tracking it to the source. Give me a moment... There. The source seems to be coming from a small back water planet out on the outer rim. The closer I get, the stronger the signal.-

-Investigate and report back if you find anything. This may be our saving grace.-

-Aye aye, if I find anything good I'll give ya a ring.-

With that the line went dead again. Storm sat back again from the console, rubbing the top of her helmit. "Oooh boy. Things went from being simple to much more complicated."

-----OOOO-----

All hell was breaking loose in New York City and yet in some areas of the world, people were still going about with their daily lives.

A young mother and her child walked idly down a sidewalk in the Austrailian captial, Sydney. Unbeknownst to the mother her shadow seemingly 'rippled.' From amongst the darkness a quick flash blue and red appeared before vanishing again completely. The quick flash didn't go un-noticed. The womans young son watched.

"Look momma!" He pointed to the shadow that slowly rippled to a stop.

She looked down. "Yes darlin it's our shadows." She explained dismissively.

Diving back into the darkness of the SZ, Knight vented air out of her intakes. "Close call." Knight muttered to herself.

Drifting back away from the portal, Knight drifted form portal to portal looking for the source of the energy 'pings' that kept appearing in her heads up display. As she drifted from portal to portal, the light of each portal illuminated her form . Black and grey in color, the sleek aerodynamic figure had red and gold highlights. A dark green visor was flipped down over her optics, feeding to her sensor readings of the strange new alien world.

Flying from shadow portal to shadow portal she learned alot about the world covered with various organic life.

It was when she was passing through the shadows of a group of humans that she heard something that made her back track.

Pressing her audios sensors to a higher setting she listened to the news broadcast that was playing on a video monitor device in the shop of sorts.

"- As of three hours ago, the strange robotic aliens that invaded New York City have yet to make any demands. They cut off all exits from the island city. As the reports are coming in, we've just heard that a special operations team that was sent in, have all been killed. By all accounts it appears that they are sealing off the city. Killing anyone who tries to leave or get in. More as the information comes in...-"

"'Strange robotic aliens'?... That explains the energy pings." Knight drifted back from the portal, extending her intricate sensors to the fullest, the young femme sought out a more specific energy signature, that of Cybertronians. Within moments over a dozen energy signatures appeared on her heads up display.

Tracking the now more defined energy signatures, Knight soon found herself drifting through the shadows of toppled buildings. Peering through a portal, smoke still billowed from fires. Who she saw stalking past the shadow made her withdraw back from the portal. Standing tall amongst carnage was the Seeker, Skywarp.

"Where there's one, there's more." Knight gritted through her dental plates. Scanning the sector she noted several familiar energy signatures. The last one she picked up though made her entire frame shudder, but she had to verify the owner of the energy signature. Following the signal, she stopped short in the SZ, gaping through the shadow portal.

There standing in, unknown to Knight, were the remains of Times Square was the leader of the Decepticons himself.

"Megatron..."

Knight gaped when she saw what was in his hand.

-----OOOO-----

A/N: More info on the SZ in later chapters.

Can you say uhoh? More to come so stay tuned! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

AU G1/IDW-verse. Taking place during the events of All Hail Megatron. Megatron's on Earth, running rampant with his Decepticons. Prime's down and out on Cybertron with the Swarm slowly moving in. Unbeknownst to both sides, an underground group is about to make it's appearance on Cybertron for the first time in several millenia...

A/N: OCs used. All mentioned characters belong to their respective owners, Transformers is property of Hasbro, the time line belongs to IDW.

-----OOOO-----

Welcome to Tomorrow

-----OOOO-----

Chapter 2.

Blue, Indigo, and Disaster just returned from their scouting mission through the surrounding territories and Storm settled back in her chair in front of the main console. Arms behind her head, Storm shuttered her optics and was about to slip into recharge, with her feet up on the console when the com-link suddenly came to life.

-Storm! Storm, it's Knight! Come in Storm!-

"GAAAH!" Arms flailing behind her, Storm quickly lost her balance and fell backwards off her chair with a resounding crash. Laying on her back for a moment Storm listened to the incoming message.

-Storm! Come in Storm! Storm if your there, we have a situation!- Came Knight's frantic call.

Rolling over and pushing herself up off the floor, Storm leaned over the console and opened a com-link to Knight.

-I read ya Knight, what's the problem?-

-I tracked the energy flux to the back water planet, the dominant species are a small bipedal organic species called humans. But that's not the problem. Storm... Megatron and the Decepticons are here...-

-The Decepticons!- Storm exclaimed clearly surprised.

Knight was silent for a moment before continuing. -Storm... Megatron has the Matrix...-

-...Megatron has what?- The heavily armored femme asked truly not believing.

-...Megatron has the Matrix of Leadership.-

Storm sat heavily on the console, hands on her face.

-... Storm?- Knight came back quietly. -Storm, what should I do? For all intents and purposes, from the looks of things the Autobots were here and one slaggin' big fight went down.-

Storm sighed, air cycling through her intakes heavily. Crossing her arms she sat there for a moment. -Sit back and continue to observe for now. What I wanna know is where the Autobots went. If possible stay with either Starscream or Megatron, knowing Screamer he'll go off babbling about their victory over the Bots.-

-Understood, though I may come across one problem.-

-What's that?-

-Soundwave.-

Storm growled under her breathe. -Great... Knight do what ya can for now.-

-Gotcha, oh and another thing, apparently the Cons have been here for a while. They've obviously acquired alternate modes to blend in. The cannon on Megatron's arm seemingly got bigger and more scary looking.-

-Hmmm... Scan around while your there. If Prime and his crew were there they most likely acquired alternate modes as well. Look around and gather up some scans. Find some good ones. We could use the extra bit of armor. Especially with the Swarm roaming around as they please.-

-Yes mam.-

-And Knight?-

-Yes?-

-Keep quiet on the whole Megatron having the Matrix thing... I don't want the others to panic.-

-Understood Storm. I'll keep in contact if anything changes.- A pause. -Knight out.-

The line after a moment went quiet. Disconnecting the com-link, Storm picked up her chair, and sat down in it. Once again cycling air through her intakes, Storm revved worriedly. "Ice Queen, you can come out now. I know your there."

From the far dark corner of the control center a set of blood red optics lit up the darkness. "Seems that we have a serious problem now don't we?" Emerging from the dark corner came a aqua and grey colored Seeker femme. Her helmet bore two darker grey horn like protrusions from its sides protecting her masked face. Coming from the back of the helmet was a long veil like shield. Arms crossed over her chest, Ice Queen approached the console and sat down facing the larger Storm.

"Serious is putting it lightly Icy." Storm sighed. "I'm assuming you heard the entire exchange?"

Ice Queen nodded. "I did. With the Matrix in Megatron's hands it could spell destruction for the Autobots."

Storm 'eyed' Ice Queen, a look on skepticism on her face.

"Hey cause I'm a Decepticon by build and designation doesn't mean I like the way Megatron does things. I'm rooting for Autobots in this conflict." Ice Queen said crossly.

Storm chuckled, shaking her head. "Well for right now let's try to keep this lil talk between us three, like I told Knight, I don't want to start a panic with the others."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's hope that the next time Knight reports back she comes back with good news."

"I'm doing more then hoping Ice Queen. I'm doing more then hoping."

-----OOOO-----

A/N: More info on the SZ in later chapters.

Once again, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

AU G1/IDW-verse. Taking place during the events of All Hail Megatron. Megatron's on Earth, running rampant with his Decepticons. Prime's down and out on Cybertron with the Swarm slowly moving in. Unbeknownst to both sides, an underground group is about to make it's appearance on Cybertron for the first time in several millenia...

A/N: OCs used. All mentioned characters belong to their respective owners, Transformers is property of Hasbro, the time line belongs to IDW.

Thank you tomorrow4eva for the correction. That right there proves how much I paid attention in school...

Please keep in mind that this an AU G1/IDW-verse setting. Some things may appear different then they may appear in the comic.

-----OOOO-----

Welcome to Tomorrow

-----OOOO-----

Chapter 3.

After their brief discussion, Storm and Ice Queen made their way to the wreck room in hopes of getting some energon. They were getting down to the last few cubes in their store room and were desperately looking for more.

Upon entering the wreck room Storm and Ice Queen were greeted with the sight of two small figures wrestling on the floor. One gold and red, the other white and dark grey, the two small Autobots being shorter then a Minibot.

Ice Queen chuckled as Storm shook her head with exasperation.

Expelling air from her vents, Storm walked forward, bent down and grabbed each bot by the arm and hefted them up into the air. "Now... Havoc," She looked at the white and grey bot. "Catastrophe." She turned her gaze to the red and gold one. "Why must you insist in beating the slag out of each other?"

Havoc chuckled nervously. "Cause it gives us something to do?" He provided meekly.

Catastrophe nodded. "Yeah what he said."

Storm shook her head before setting the two back down on the floor. Within moments Catastrophe tackled Havoc and were at it again.

From a table nearby a white, blue, and red mech rumbled in laughter as Storm joined him while Ice Queen fetched the three some energon.

Storm vented air from her vents, resting her head on the table. "You, Excalibur must have the patience of a Prime."

"After you've worked with Knight for as long as I have, you adjust." He smiled before turning serious. "Any word for her?" He asked as Ice Queen came over and sat down, passing an energon cube to Excalibur and Storm.

"She's tracked an energy flux to an organic planet on the outer rim. Right now the planet is under siege by the Decepticons under the command of Megatron, and from the looks of things the Autobots were there but left in a hurry." Storm explained before taking a swig of her energon. "What the Decepticons are interested in, we don't know but that's why I'm having Knight stay planet side. She's gonna dig around and find out what they're doing and with any luck find out where the Autobots went."

Excalibur nodded before taking his cube and sipping it.

"Knight also mentioned how the Cons acquired alternate forms. Apparently, from the way Knight described Megatron's cannon, the organics have strong and possibly helpful forms that we can scan. That's her side mission, to try and grab some good scans. With the Swarm on the move we're gonna need the extra armor and firepower I'm hoping the scans can provide." The larger femme explained in between sips of her energon.

Excalibur swirled around his energon before setting his cube down. "What I'm dying to know is why did the Autobots take off in such a hurry."

Ice Queen sent Storm a quick glance at the question.

"Don't know." Storm lied, though deep down she knew the truth. "That's why I'm having Knight stick around."

He nodded once before taking another swig of his energon, before looking up at door to see Disaster, Blue, and Indigo walk in.

Disaster stopped seeing the Twins, Havoc and Catastrpohe wrestling at their feet. The tall flexible audio receptors on her head drooped back against her helmet. Even though a mask and blue visor covered her face, one could tell that she was rolling her optics.

Blue and Indigo, being twin sisters themselves laughed at poor Disaster. The light and dark grey femme, was Havoc and Catastrophe's caretaker. The Twins being just out of their youngling-hood, when everyone else was leaving planet, Havoc and Catastrophe like everyone else gathered there in the wreck room were left behind.

Storm, Excalibur, and Ice Queen chuckled when Havoc pounced on Disaster's head while Catastrophe clung to one of her legs.

While Blue helped poor Disaster get the young Twins off, Indigo grabbed some energon cubes for herself, Blue, and Disaster. Joining Storm, Ice Queen, and Excalibur, Indigo took a seat.

"Once again, nothing to be found in any of the bunkers we located." Indigo reported, taking off her face mask to take a sip of her energon. "What ever was left was cleaned up and taken by the Swarm. The bunkers found had all the tell tale signs of the Swarm going through."

Storm once again found herself sighing despite herself. Watching as Disaster held both small mechs at bay an idea hit her. "Disaster, Havoc, Catastrophe, come over here!" She called sitting up straighter.

Disaster had each one in a scruff hold, depositing them between Indigo and Excalibur, Disaster took a seat beside Ice Queen, while Blue took a seat on the other side of Excalibur.

"Okay so here's the situation thus far... Knight tracked an unknown energy flux to an primarily organic planet on the outer rim, there she located the Decepticons, Megatron of course leading them." She paused. "Knight noted that the Autobots may have been there at one time or another, where they fled to is unknown, for all we know they could be coming back here."

Indigo snorted, "Why bother coming back here? The planet's dead, we're all that's left."

"We don't know that for sure." Interjected Ice Queen. "There could be other refugees stranded here to, they could be doing what we're doing, laying low and staying out of the way of the Swarm."

"Ice Queen's right, but right now that's off topic... I'm having Knight stay planet side, try to find out any pertinent information in regards to what may have happened to the Autobots. I also have her scanning around, she noted how the Cons acquired some strong alternate modes. I'm having her get some scans to be on the safe side. You all remember our last run in with Swarm."

Excalibur nodded, "Yeah, my wings never felt right after that." He admitted.

"I'm still cleaning goop out of my antennae." Blue added, running a hand over one of her long antennea which sat on her head.

"My point exactly. Knight's gonna get some scans while planet side, we could use the armor and added fire power... Right now for us... I want you three, " She pointed to Disaster, Blue, and Indigo. "To widen your search area. We're running low and we _need_ the energon. Indigo, Disaster, you two will bring one of the Twins with you."

With that Havoc and Catastrophe wooted before Excalibur and Indigo covered their mouths.

"The wonder Twins here are small enough to fit into places you guys can't. If you find a promising area you can't get into, have them go in." She then looked at the Twins. "As for you two... At the first sight of trouble get your afts out of there, am I understood?"

"Yes mam!" They echoed in unison.

Storm nodded, pleased. "We'll wait until the next cycle. Right now though let's lock up the base for this cycle and hit the recharge. I've had to much excitement for the day." With that she stood up and away from the table. "I'm hitting the recharge berth, if you guys need anything I'm leaving Ice Queen in charge." She stopped and looked back at Havoc and Catastrophe. "You two... Behave. Got it?"

They both spared Storm an innocent smile.

The large femme shook her head and left the wreck room, with her sights on her recharge berth. No sooner did she get to her quarters and lay down on the recharge berth she was out like a light.

-----OOOO-----

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AU G1/IDW-verse. Taking place during the events of All Hail Megatron. Megatron's on Earth, running rampant with his Decepticons. Prime's down and out on Cybertron with the Swarm slowly moving in. Unbeknownst to both sides, an underground group is about to make it's appearance on Cybertron for the first time in several millenia...

A/N: OCs used. All mentioned characters belong to their respective owners, Transformers is property of Hasbro, the time line belongs to IDW.

Please keep in mind that this an AU G1/IDW-verse setting. Some things may appear different then they may appear in the comic.

-----OOOO-----

Welcome to Tomorrow

-----OOOO-----

Chapter 4.

She drifted an she learned. There wasn't much Knight could do to help the humans, if she was to as much show her face she'd be slagged on sight, so what she did was tap into their mass communications network. Their '_World Wide Web_' was an interesting system. It provided the needed insight she needed to better understand this world and it's inhabitants.

Knight was a unique Cybertronian. She couldn't really be defined as an Autobot or a Decepticon. She was her own. Her overall existence was a mystery, only known to a few. She rarely talked about her past, finding it left her filled with bitter memories she would rather not have remembered. Storm, Ice Queen, and her wingman, Excalibur were the only one's that knew the whole truth.

Out of the nine of them, Knight was the second youngest, the youngest being the Twins, Havoc and Catastrophe and yet in her short life (short by Cybertronian standards) she'd seen and experienced enough that even a battle hardened mech would cringe at. Her existence, overall, was an accident.

As the femme floated aimlessly through the SZ, in the course of mere moments she reviewed thousands to millions of news articles. The humans were so much like them it was unnerving. The humans built great cities of their own, they had their leaders, they had their enemies, and they had their own wars. The humans society was so much like theirs it was no wonder why the Decepticons sought to take advantage of it.

After several moments of absorbing the seemingly endless stream of information, she found something that she found interesting and would certainly explain why the Decepticons seem intent on holding themselves up in one of the humans cities. The humans had various sources of energy that seemed to never end. Fuel of various types, water, electricity, and the list seemed to go on. A majority of those energy sources were renewable as well which was no wonder the Decepticons were here.

Knight drifted more again. Passing by a shadow portal she heard an strange animalistic sound, a roar of some sort. Pausing in her scan of the '_World Wide Web'_, the grey and black femme glided towards the portal. Peering through portal she came to see a strange quaddredal organic of sorts. Colored in various shades of grey the strange creature was dotted with black and white rosette spots. The growling, snarling organic paced its cage like structure while another like it lay perched on a rock nearby.

That's when it occured to her... The way these two beasts acted, they reminded her so much of two of her companions back on Cybertron.

A small smirked played its way across her face, the mischievous glint in her optics hidden by her visor. Drawing in close to the portal, she quickly scanned the twin beasts before falling back into the SZ. With another satisfied smirk, she flew off.

-----OOOO-----

Four of the planets solar cycles passed and Knight alternated from following Starscream to following Megatron. Megatron was a bit harder to stick with, the reason being his faithful follower Soundwave was always with him. Granted, while submerged in the SZ she was untrackable and untraceable, Soundwave though was able to pick up her thought patterns without a moments hesitation.

Falling to a back up plan, she followed the other Decepticons, perhaps one of the others would be more cooperative.

-----OOOO-----

It was another two solar cycles later when Knight found herself hidden amongst the shadows of various native aircraft on the deck of a large nautical ship. It was there where she found a scan worthy of her Decepticon swords-master. Getting a scan of the aircraft she fell back into the darkness after hearing the sound of a small engine roaring from nearby. Following the sound she came to see a human pull up on small four wheeled vehicle of sorts and hide amongst the shadows.

Knight tilted her head curiously. "Interesting..." Knight said as she scanned the strange vehicle. Searching through the data she collected on the planet she found the vehicle was called an ATV. No sooner did she complete the scan did the vehicle and human disappear again into a building. Knight tilted her again wondering what scared the human away. That's when Knight noticed something fly overhead. Tracking the energy signature, it was certainly a Cybertronian. Following the jet Knight came to see the Seeker Thundercracker confronting the Insecticon Bombshell.

Listening in on the exchange, Knight back tracked some when Skywarp suddenly appeared. After a brief moment and exchange between the Insecticons and the Seekers, the Insecticons flew off. Knigth drifted back from the portal, her hand on her chin in thought.

The Swarm up until recently have been dorment and quiet. Now something suddenly has them on the move again. "How does this all tie in?" She asked herself.

Searching out Starscream's energy signature, Knight tracked the signature to where the Seeker stood perched on a building top, surevying the city that lay in ruins below him. Knight stayed with him, hidden within his very shadow. Three more solar cycles passed and nothing of importance was ever said. Abandoning the hope of getting information from Starscream, Knight thought back to the confrontation between Thundercracker and Bombshell.

The Insecticons Bombshell, Kickback, and Shrapnel were the end result of an experiment that took vorns to get right. Their predacessors making up the Swarm. The Insecticon project was started to make a more energy efficient Cybertronian. The Insecticons being able to feed on any type of material, whether it be organic or inorganic and convert into energy they could use. Unlike the Insecticons, the Swarm were driven by an almost organic, primal instinct to feed. It was a hive mentality in a sense. On more then one occasion while out on patrol through the surrounding sectors of their make shift base, Knight ran into Swarm scouts. Before they could make a sound or call to summon the rest of the massive colony she would silence them with a quick swipe of her saber.

The Swarm itself were usually quiet but with the sudden rush of activity she had to surmise that something had them spooked and in a frenzy.

Going on a hunch Knight got on the com-link to Storm.

-----OOOO-----

The heavy set black and midnight blue femme was at her usual spot at the main computer console when the com-link went off.

-Storm, it's Knight do you read me, over?-

Storm reached forward and pressed a button to open the communication line. -I read ya Knight, what's up? Find any good information?-

-Nothing much, not a word was passed between the Cons in regards to the Autobots location.- Knight reported. -Though I did easedrop on a rather interesting discussion between Thundercracker, Skywarp, and the Insecticons. There's alot of friction between the Seekers and the bugs.-

Storm stilted her head curiously. -Hmm.-

-Storm I have a question for you.- Knight then said.

-Shoot and not me please.- Storm joked good naturedly.

Knight shook her head, a smile on her face as she floated upside in the SZ. -Since my abscence from Cybertron, has there been reported higher levels of activity from the Swarm?-

Storm leaned back in her chair, hand on her chin, deep in thought. -Now that ya mention it, yes. Disaster and Blue had a run in with a small scouting group a couple clicks north of base.-

There was a moment of silence over both ends before Knight came on again. -I think theres a reason why the bugs are on the move... What if the Autobots were driven off Earth and the only safe place for them to return is Cybertron?-

-First off.- Storm stopped her. -What is 'Earth'?-

-Earth is the name given to this planet by the humans.-

-Ah.-

-Like I was saying, perhaps thats the reason why the Swarm is all up in arms. What if the Autobots returned? Maybe the reason the Swarm is on the move is because when the Autobots returned maybe they crashed.- Knight provided.

Storm once again sat back in her chair, a curious glint in her visor. -Hmm... Ya may be on to something.- Storm leaned forward and started inputting data into the console. -Several cycles ago Indigo reported a massive tremor in the northern terriotories. When she, Blue, and Disaster return from their latest search in the western territories I'll gather everyone up and have a pow wow and let em in on what we know.-

-Understood. You want me to continue my survaillance?-

-Yeah, continue for the time being. Find anything good?- Storm asked.

-Define 'anything good'.-

-Anything good as in anything good. Like information on the planet, inhabitants, native creatures, and so on.-

Knight laughed lightly across the com-link. -Well the humans are very much like us in the way they act. The native life forms are interesting as well. I managed to acquire a couple alternate forms as well. Some that I know a couple you guys may appreciate.-

Storm laughed out loud. -Be sure to nab me one with some real lug nuts to it if you would please.-

-Anything you say Storm, anything you say.-

-----OOOO-----

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

AU G1/IDW-verse. Taking place during the events of All Hail Megatron. Megatron's on Earth, running rampant with his Decepticons. Prime's down and out on Cybertron with the Swarm slowly moving in. Unbeknownst to both sides, an underground group is about to make it's appearance on Cybertron for the first time in several millenia...

A/N: OCs used. All mentioned characters belong to their respective owners, Transformers is property of Hasbro, the time line belongs to IDW.

Please keep in mind that this an AU G1/IDW-verse setting. Some things may appear different then they may appear in the comic.

-----OOOO-----

Welcome to Tomorrow

-----OOOO-----

Chapter 5.

After closing the com-link with Knight, Storm got on the base wide com system. "-Ladies and mechs, meeting in the wreck room, get your afts there. That means both of you, Havoc and Catastrophe.-" She added at the end. Closing the line the large femme got to her feet and made her way to the wreck room.

No sooner did she leave the command center, the doors sliding shut behind her, she found Ice Queen leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"News?"

Storm nodded. "Something's developed. May be big and we need to investigate the possibility."

Ice Queen fell into step beside Storm. "Care to elaborate?"

"Ya know that seismic activity that Indigo reported a couple surveys ago?" Once the femme Decepticon nodded, the femme Autobot continued, "Well Knight hinted the chance that the Autobots may be back planet side."

"How do you figure?" Ice Queen inquired.

"The increased Swarm movement for one. Their getting antsier and something's driving them."

"Hmm..." The aqua and grey colored Decepticon pondered. "That would certainly explain the rumble we felt those few cycles ago."

"Exactly." Storm said as the wreck room door slid open before them. Looking up Storm gave a small smile. "Good." Standing in various places around the wreck room, Storm's small crew, looked at her as she and Ice Queen entered.

"What's up?" Disaster asked first.

"Got a report back from Knight just a few moments ago." She started, everyone perked up more and looked intently at her. "You all know the situation so far. Knight's on a alien planet tracking the movements of the Decepticons and apparently at one point the Autobots were there." She waited a moment to make sure everyone was paying attention. "Knight noted how the Insecticons are part of the crew that Megatron has with him on this planet, she came up with an interesting theory."

"Care to share?" Excalibur pushed.

"Everything is connected." Ice Queen spoke up.

Indigo tilted her head, "Huh?"

"I'm confused..." Blue scratched her audio receptor curiously.

"The seismic tremor we felt and the increased Swarm activity." Disaster guessed, standing behind Havoc and Catastrophe who both looked equally confused.

"Bingo." Storm snapped her fingers. "Maybe the reason why the Swarm is running around rampant is because their nest was disturbed when the Autobots came back. Perhaps that tremor we felt was one their ships crashing and that's why the bugs are up in arms."

"Sounds like a valid theory." Excalibur tilted his head.

"So what do you want us to do?" Indigo looked up at the taller Storm.

"Expand your search grid." She pointed a finger at Indigo. "Indigo, since your the most experienced I want you to track the source of that tremor and see what you find. Disaster, you will search to the East of where Indigo is, Blue you got the West." She looked at Excalibur. "Excalibur, I want you airborne. If the Autobots are finally back I want to get to them before the bugs do."

"What about us?" Havoc raised his hand.

Storm looked down at the young Twins. "You two are staying here with Ice Queen and me."

The two younglings 'awwed' in defeat.

"Tough love, guys." Storm said, arms crossed. "You two aren't properly trained and out in the field you two would be a liability."

"I got an idea with what I can do with them." Ice Queen smirked.

"... I sooo didn't like the sound of that." Havoc muttered to his brother.

"I have to agree." Catastrophe whispered back.

Storm looked at her Decepticon friend. "Oh?"

"Why don't I run through some training exercises with them?"

The large femme laughed out loud. "Ice Queen that isn't a bad idea."

"... We're doomed." The two younglings mumbled in unison.

Disaster patted the two on their heads. "Tough luck guys." Though her face couldn't be seen, one would know that she was must certainly smirking.

Storm chuckled before turning serious. "Okay listen up guys. Things are going to move fast from here on out. Indigo, Blue, Disaster, and Excalibur I want you guys to move out as soon as possible. The com-lines will be open so keep in contact with each other and be careful, keep a look out for the bugs."

"Understood." Excalibur nodded.

"Gotcha chief." Blue gave Storm a thumbs up.

"We find anything we'll give ya a call." Indigo told Storm before before exiting the wreck room.

"Hope you boys have fun." Disaster said sweetly to the younglings as she left the wreck room shortly after Indigo and Blue.

Both Havoc and Catastrophe stood there gaping, until the wreck room cleared out leaving the Twins and Ice Queen alone.

Ice Queen rubbed her hands together, startling the two younglings. "Okay boys... Who wants to go first?"

Havoc and Catastrophe seemingly shrunk under Ice Queen's devilishly red gaze.

-----OOOO-----

Like a blur, Indigo moved quickly and stealthily through the ruins on Cybertron. Her small, sleek form made no sound as she dashed through the debris strewn streets.

With feral-like grace the blue, yellow, and grey femme ran up the length of a fallen building that was laying against another on an angle. Stopping at its peak she peered out at the landscape before. Her flexible antennae drooped low, almost against her back.

It was a sad, depressing sight. What was once a glistening city was now nothing but graveyard. Old shells littered the streets, the shells once belonging to both Autobots and Decepticons alike. Indigo didn't have time to mourn for the fallen, out before her laying in a crater it created was a wrecked Autobot cruiser.

She tilted her head curiously noting how some sections of the massive ship were still smoking.

Getting on the open com-link she called in for the others to hear. -Storm, this is Indigo, Knight's hunch was right on the money. I'm standing on a building over looking a downed Autobot battle cruiser. The damage looks recent.- A panel on her right arm flipped open, revealing a small screen. Looking over the readouts that scrolled across the screen she continued, -Residual energy readings that I'm picking up match that of a Decepticon battler cruisers energy cannons.-

-Any sign of the crew?- Came Disaster.

-Can't tell, I'll have to investigate further.- The indigo colored femme reported.

-Standby.- Storm finally came in. -I'll have Blue rendezvous with you. Continue to scout around the area until she gets there.-

-Understood.-

-Excalibur, survey from the air.- Storm told the flying mech. -Cover Indigo and Blue, and keep a look out for any bugs.-

-Yes mam.- Came the reply.

-What do you want me to do?- Disaster came on again.

-Keep that sniffer of yours at the ready. Dizzy, that olfactory sensor is best when it comes to sniffing out the bugs, Excalibur is able to see anything from the air, but with you on the ground gives Blue and Indigo extra protection. At any sign of a bug, let Indigo and Blue know first, then relay it across the coms.-

-Gotcha boss bot. Disaster over and out.-

-----OOOO-----

The Twin femmes with the upmost caution and care, carefully crept through one of the blast holes in the Autobot cruiser.

The first in was Blue, landing in a crouch, she leveled her small fire arm straight ahead of her before swiniginng it around from left to the right. Scanning the darkened hallways for any sign of life, she called back through the hole. "All clear."

In the next instant, Indigo jumped down next to her sister as she rose from her crouch. Scanning around them, Indigo made a snorting sound. "Man the Cons tore this ship a new one didn't they?"

"Ripped it a new aft if you ask me." Blue answered from beside her sister. "Let's get to the Command Center, we can pull up the ships flight logs and find out what happened."

"Good thinking," Indigo nodded, "Let's hope the corridors aren't blocked off."

"Agreed." A moment. "Let's go."

Leading the way Indigo and Blue made their way through the debris strewn hallways. Lights flickered weakly, drawing upon the twindling energon that still ran through the ships main power systems. Somewhere in the depths of the massive ship, an alarm klaxon sounded weakly, as if in it's dying throws.

The two femmes ignored it all, concentrating mainly on their surroundings, being on alert for anything that could be approaching them either in front or behind. After a couple minutes though the duo soon found themselves in the Command Center, or better yet, what was left of the Command Center. The various opertion stations were in such disarray it was a wonder how the Autobots manning it manage to bring it down in one piece.

"Uugh." Blue bristled. "The Cons did a number didn't they?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't see any body shells anywhere so I guess the crew made it off intact." Indigo explained walking past Blue and heading to the Commanders console. Leaning over the large, expansive console, Indigo started typing furiously, holo-vids appearing showing the status of the ship. "Man oh man... They nailed it good." She gritted, typing in a command that popped up in another holo-vid. "Main energon was blown to the Pit, all control surfaces are non-functioning, primary thrusters, gone literally. Whatever happened to these guys, the Cons wanted them grounded for good."

Blue joined Indigo, the blue, grey, and yellow femme searched the panel for something before finaly locating it. "Got it!" The tail like appendage on her back slunk around her right side, and with a quick thrust it connected into the port-like device she found. In that instant, everything about the Autobot cruiser was scrolling across Blue's heads up display. Seacrhing through the flight records she finally found what they were looking for. "Found what we're looking for Indigo." She told her sister.

"Pull it up on a holo-vid and let's see what happened."

"Gotcha." With a mental command to the system, Blue activated a holo-vid .

For several minutes both Blue and Indigo watched intently, the video echoing with several voices at once, the forms on the Autobots shrouded in the flickering red klaxon lights, the alarm klaxons drowning out the orders being given. Throughout the video neither of the young femmes could tell who the ships commander was. It was only towards the end they finally saw who it was.

"It's Kup!" Indigo gaped from beneath her face mask.

"The 'Kup'?" Blue wanted confirmed.

"Yup." Indigo nodded. "I thought the old Bot was offlined long ago."

"Apparently he's not, cause he was this ships commander." A pause. "And from the looks of things he and his crew left ship after they crashed."

"Once we exit the ship, I'll get a hold of Storm." The indigo colored femme told her sister as she disconnected herself from the console.

"The Bots are back huh?" Blue said with a smirk in her voice.

Indigo nodded as the two made their way out of the ship. "It seems so, and with the Swarm up their afts, their going to need help. They aren't immune to the bugs Cyber Venom like we are." She looked over her shoulder at Blue. "I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who can derive an anti-virus for it."

"Then I say," She paused as she leapt up through the hole they entered the ship with. "That we get a hold of Storm ASAP."

"Already ahead of ya." Indigo said in a sing-song voice already on the com. -Storm, Indigo, you read me?-

-Loud and clear, what'd ya got for me?-

-Interesting news actually. The ship that we investigated was under the command of Kup.-

The line was silent for several moments before Storm got back on the line. -Kup huh? Thought the old coot was long gone.-

-Nope, sorry to disappoint.- Indigo chuckled. -Kup and his crew are planet-side and they're most likely the ones pissing off the Swarm.-

Storm sighed heavily from across the com-link. -Well I suppose that we gotta save their afts now don't we?-

-Seeing some new faces wouldn't hurt.- Disaster entered the com line.

-What? You don't like my ugly mug?- Storm mused.

-There's only so much of it, that we can take.- Excalibur laughed entering the communication.

-Thanks guys.- Storm faked a sniffle. -I feel the love.-

A series chuckles and laughter echoed across the line before Storm shushed them.

-Yeah, yeah... Well since the Bots got the bugs on their tail I say let's give chase and give them a hand. Disaster, how's your sniffer doing? Find any sign of the bugs?-

-I got the trail, ready when you are.-

-Good.- Storm rumbled in approval. -I'll get Ice Queen and the Wonder Twins, we'll rendezvous with Disaster. Excalibur, stay airborne, I'll have Ice Queen join you, preferably stay high altitude to be on the safe side.-

-Yes mam.- Answered the large mech.

-Be on guard ladies and mechs, its missions like this that could mean the end of us. Keep on alert and be ready for anything... Let's get ready to roll.-

-----OOOO-----

Things are picking up now, so stay tuned! Remember read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

AU G1/IDW-verse. Taking place during the events of All Hail Megatron. Megatron's on Earth, running rampant with his Decepticons. Prime's down and out on Cybertron with the Swarm slowly moving in. Unbeknown to both sides, an underground group is about to make it's appearance on Cybertron for the first time in several millenia...

A/N: OCs used. All mentioned characters belong to their respective owners, Transformers is property of Hasbro, the time line belongs to IDW.

Please keep in mind that this an AU G1/IDW-verse setting. Some things may appear different then they may appear in the comic.

-----OOOO-----

Welcome to Tomorrow

-----OOOO-----

Chapter 6.

Storm had contacted Knight, informing her of their plans. The older femme had informed her to be ready to return back to Cybertron at a moments notice in case things started to spiral out of control. Knight kept the com-link open, ready for the call if it came. Knowing she wasn't going to get any information from the Decepticons at this time, she decided to further explore the organic world.

It was truly astounding; with what was happening in one of their greatest cities, they truly had no care. They went about daily routines.

It was when the young femme was investigating the life of a river bottom when an alarm on her heads up display made its prescence known. Checking the message, Knight gritted when she found her energy running low.

"Gotta love to hate the SZ system I guess." Knight mumbled to herself.

The SZ system, while it was a technological wonder all its own, utilized an alarming amount of energy to use. Due to its constant use, it made Knight the highest consumer of energon among their group. Storm told them, that whatever energon they recovered, that Knight get a certain percentage first then the rest would be spilt among the rest of them. Knight was grateful, unlike Storm, Ice Queen, and everyone else, if Knight's energy dropped to a dangerously low level she would fall into stasis lock and suffer irreparable damage to her primary systems. She had a close call once before and it took Indigo several stellar cycles to get her back up to full operational strength.

Knight exited the SZ and found herself on the river bottom. Adjusting her sensors for the environmental change, the femme scanned her surroundings. Looking towards the surface, Knight could see the light from their moon shining down through the water. Activating the jets mounted on the sides of her legs, Knight rose to the surface. Head breaking the surface, she ignored the water pouring down over her visor as she scanned her surroundings.

"Great." She gritted again. "I had to appear right near one of their military bases." Looking out before her, she took in the fleet of naval ships that lined the shores. Tilting her head curiously, Knight drifted towards the shore line. Keeping her scanners on high alert and her cloaking systems online, she made her way to the docks.

"Curious..." Knight said quietly to herself. Observing carefully, she watched as, what appeared to be civilians get loaded onto some of the massive naval ships. "... Odd." Ducking back under the surface, Knight swam up river a bit until she found a secluded spot where she could come ashore. Climbing up onto the the grassy shore, Knight took the moment to inspect the strange organic material under foot. Other then Cybertron, this is the first world Knight had ever set foot upon. The fact that it was a entirely organic world made it even more interesting to her. Disappearing into the cover of the forest, Knight's sensors continued to scan around in hopes of finding a suitable energy source she could consume.

She treaded carefully through the trees. Not knowing the tolerances of the strange organic plant life, Knight choose to be careful. A couple minutes into her trek, she stopped suddenly. Quirking her feather like audio receptors forward and backwards, information scrolled across her heads up display. "Hmm..." Turning towards the direction of the sound she heard, Knight made her way through the trees up until the tree line. Staring out before her, she watched as a human clad in various shades of green and brown camouflage walked by a couple feet away with a strange quadrupedal animal by his side on a leash.

At her approach the animal turned her way and snarled, baring its fangs. Then suddenly it lurched forward out of its keepers grasp and dashed her way. Shrinking back more into the trees, more out of sight, she observed as the creature came rushing through the brush after her. It stood before her, barking, growling, and snarling. Tilting her head, a small smirk playing its way across her face plates, Knight scanned the strange creature. Knight lifted her head, hearing the creatures' master calling for him, crashing through the undergrowth looking for him. Thinking it best not to be seen at this crucial time, Knight leaned in low and gave the creature a low, threatening hiss.

The animal crouched low, whimpered, and fled back towards its owner.

Sergeant First Class Jacobs was on his patrol of the civilian sector with his German Shepherd partner appropriately named Rambo. Passing by some apartment buildings, Rambo suddenly stopped and without any provacation broke free from his grasp and dashed into the trees barking. Jacobs sighed heavily looking skyward before following his dog. He was about to enter the trees when his dog suddenly came running out again whimpering.

Looking curiously at his dog, Jacobs bent down and grabbed hold of the leash. "What did you see boy? Something scare you Rambo?" Standing up again he scanned the tree line, his hand automatically falling to his fire arm which sat in his belt. A rustling caught his attention and Rambo whimpered loudly again. Quickly drawing his hand gun he was about to shout to whoever was hiding in there when a skunk carelessly sauntered out of the brush roughly twenty feet away.

Stowing his fire arm back in its holster, Jacobs quickly led Rambo away from the skunk. "A skunk Rambo? Seriously? Come on before we get sprayed." Jacobs led a still whimpering Rambo away from the bushy black and white animal and around the side of the apartment complex and out of sight.

From where she was crouched amongst the trees, Knight vented air through her vents. "Close call." She said to herself. Standing up carefully, she continued on her way in search of a suitable energy source to nourish herself with.

A few steps further in, Knight's heads up display beeped at her. Checking her scanners a smile crossed her face plates again. "Good... A suitable liquid energy source." Turning in the direction her scanners indicated, Knight took cautious steps through the brush until she encountered a barrier of sorts.

A fence of mesh metal that reached up to just above her knees lined a facility with a half dozen storage silos inside. Scanning around for any survalliance equipment, Knight nodded to herself when nothing appeared on her scanners. Stepping carefully over the fence, the young femme approached the closest storage unit, going unbeknownst to her, her foot breaking a laser boundary sensor...

Surveying the unit she found a small valve on the bottom of it. Kneeling down, Knight easily flicked the valve off and watched as the liquid immediately started pouring forth. Cupping her hands, she dipped them under the flowing liquid, a smile crossing her face plates as she bought the handful to her mouth.

Sipping the liquid experimentally, Knight let the liquid swish around her mouth before gulping down the rest in her hand greedily. She dipped her hands back under the flowing liquid and gulped it down even faster. She did this several times until she had her fill.

She was so engrossed in refueling herself, she failed to notice the army of humans slowly moving in around her, fire arms poised. One human charged his rifle, the click making Knight stop mid sip, the fuel oil dripping from between her fingers and down her arm to the ground below. Her tall feather-like audio receptors quirked forward and backward before falling back along her helmet. Then suddenly with a rush of movement Knight was off running.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE UNTIL IT'S CLEAR OF THE FUEL FARM!" Knight heard a human yell as she weaved in between the silos. 'Smart thinking organic.' Knight thought as she heard the humans mobilize. 'Don't want this entire facility going sky high.' Moving quickly, Knight easily lunged over the security fence and into the trees where she was forced to stop short. Spotlights erupted through the darkness, temporarily blinding her.

It took a moment for her optics to clear, but once they did Knight found a squad of armored vehicles and humans slowly moving in to surround her. "Uh oh." She muttered whipping her head around looking for an escape route.

"Robot!" A human before her shouted from the bed of an armored Topkick pickup truck. "Disarm yourself and surrender now! We got you completely surrounded!" And true to his word even as he spoke more humans were swarming in around her. Rising high over the tree tops attack helicopters swooped low and formed an aerial barrier above her.

'So, so, sooooo not good...' Knight thought to herself. 'No way in the Pit I'm disarming.' She opted for the second best. Kneeling down slowly, she came to be in a low to the ground crouching position. 'Okay, I've gotten myself out of tighter situations...' Tilting her head curiously at the Topkick, Knight surpressed the smirk as she scanned the truck. 'Storm better be darned grateful for this...'

Glancing over head real quick she spotted an opening amongst the airborne barrier. Channeling some energy to her legs, Knight prepped her jets for a quick burst.

"DISARM YOURSELF!" The lead human commanded again. "We know you understand us! Disarm yourself now or we WILL shoot!"

Tilting her head at the human, Knight decided to be daring. "From the looks of your weapons you have had encounters with my kind." She spoke up, obviously startling several of the humans.

"It's- It's a girl!" She heard one human utter, gaping.

"Of course I am a female. Why does it come as a shock to you? Most species on your world come in both genders, male and female. You think it as impossible for other beings such as yourselves to have a gender?"

"Enough gender talk!" The lead human barked again. "Disarm yourself now!"

"I'm not armed." Knight lied.

"Then what do you call those blades on your back?" The lead human challenged, thinking he got the best of her.

Knight flexed her short back mounted wing blades, looking over her shoulder. "These? They help me to fly when I change form." Well, it was a half lie. Her rotor blades did serve two purposes, flying and sword combat.

After a moment the lead human spoke up again, "What were you doing in our fuel farm?"

Shifting to a more comfortable position, she answered. "I was merely looking for energy source in which to nourish myself. Your fuel oil suited my needs."

"What's your affiliation with those robots in New York City?" He then inquired in a more commanding tone.

'Certainly an inquisitive species...' She thought. "No affiliation what so ever, sir." She answered respectively. "I bear no identifying mark as you can see." She straightened up showing that she had no insignia. "I am a neutral by all accounts."

"A neutral girl, yeah right." Scoffed the commander.

"Humph." Knight snorted. "Our species aren't to far from each other. From what I've been told, during the height of the Great War on our planet, the males handled the females as you humans say it, with 'kid gloves'. It cost us greatly. I'm told there's less then twenty of us still functioning. Those being lucky enough to have escaped the genocide that engulfed our home. I myself came into existence more towards the end of the war, but of course you don't want to her my sob story, now do you?"

"Fascinating and all but we're under orders to take you into custody, robot." The commander explained with a less authoritative tone.

"I do have a name so you know, sir." Knight explained, shifting herself again to be kneeling on one leg.

"Why are you calling me 'sir'?" The human inquired, raising an eye brow from underneath his protective helmit.

Knight tilted her head again. "Isn't that not what you refer to a superior officer as?"

He seemed taken back by that simple question. He quickly shook off his shock. "An acceptable answer I suppose."

She nodded. "May I ask your name then, sir?" 'Truly an interesting race.' Knight added with an after-thought.

"Colonel Jacob Reynolds, United States Army." The colonel answered after a moment of contemplation.

She nodded and dipped her head respectively.

"And your designation?" He pressed, now curious.

"My name translates into 'Knight' in your English language." She explained.

Colonel Reynolds crossed his arms. "Knight huh? Your kind have interesting names. Megatron, Starscream..." He started ticking off.

"In my personal opinion those two are obviously compensating for something." Knight snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

This earned a loud laugh out of the Colonel and snickers from amongst the other humans surrounding her.

Still laughing, the Colonel smiled at her. "Your right on one thing, Knight." He started. "Our two races do have alot in common... Now, enough with the pleasantries, I'm to bring you in, dead or alive. Your choice. I'd rather not have to resort to such measures."

Knight bowed her head, remaining silent for several moments. "I'm sorry, I can't do that." She said slowly. "I have others back home waiting for me. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Colonel Jacob Reynolds, I'm only sorry that we had to meet under such circumstances." With that her leg mounted jet thrusters roared to life. Soaring skyward, Knight flew through an opening between helicopters. Cutting her thrusters she dropped back down into the forest and took off in a dash.

Almost instantaneously the humans gave chase, guns blazing. Knight weaved through the trees, her shoulder armor snagging branches, slowing her down. Looking overhead, she spotted the attack helicopters giving chase, search lights shining through the tree tops. Shooting a quick glance over her shoulder, Knight quickly scanned the closest helicopter, this one much more stealthy and faster then the others that were chasing her. Quickly reformatting her body, Knight spread her five long, back mounted rotors. Leaping above tree level, rotors now spinning, she took to the skies.

No sooner was she airborne did the artillery fire start raining down. From a nearby ridge, loud blasts ripped through the dark sky. Looking towards the source of the blasts, Knight spotted a row of tanks, barrels smoking. Thats when she felt the first tank round hit her. Yelping loudly, her shoulder smoking, Knight dived, dodging the opposing blasts. 'Great!' She gritted. 'Now I'll have Indigo breathing down my neck!'

The humans small arms fire easily bounced off her armor, but the tank shots were much more pressing and a whole lot more dangerous. "Into the SZ!" Knight called out to herself, cutting her thrusters. Immediately she dropped like a rock. Falling towards the river that now ran beneath her, Knight's body seemingly vanished into the darkness that surrounded her.

With spotlights still shining on her, those humans on shore who were still firing watched as she plunged into the water... The only problem was there was no splash, the water didn't even ripple. She simply vanished into the night.

Once in the safety of the SZ, Knight breathed a sigh of relief, venting air out in a gust from her vents. Reclining back, her hand reaching back to her burnt and aching shoulder. Gritting her dental plates Knight sighed crossing her legs, floating aimlessly in the shadowed parallel dimension between universes. "Great first encounter Knight..." She chastised herself. "Nothing like making a good first impression."

-Knight, it's Storm you on the air?-

Knight winced, "She has the worst timing..." -Knight here.- She answered after a moment.

-You sound guilty, what did you do now?-

Knight mouthed 'Slaggit.' -Eer... Well...-

-Knight, now.- Storm pressed sounding impatient.

The younger femme sighed across the com-link. -Sorta a bad first encounter.-

-How bad?-

-Well, I needed to refuel. I found a suitable source on a human military base. I errr... Sorta got caught.- She admitted.

-Knight, Knight, Knight...- Knight could picture Storm with her head in her hand, shaking her head. -What's the damage?-

-To me or to the humans?-

-Both, starting with the humans.-

-Besides a now empty fuel silo, no damage, no causalities.-

-And you?-

-Took a blast from one of their tanks to the shoulder. Minor damage, just scorched paint and minor discomfort.- The grey and back femme reported.

-You better hope so because if Indigo finds anything wrong she'll have your wings.- Storm chuckled.

-I am well aware of that.-

-Moving on... So what have ya got for me?-

-Could you be a tad more specific?-

-Info? Scans? The usual?-

-Well, during my encounter with the humans, I had a nice discussion with a human who's a colonel with their army. They were quite shocked when they discovered I'm a female.-

-Males... They're all the same.- Once again Knight could picture Storm shaking her head in disbelief.

-This Colonel Jacob Reynolds I spoke with was actually in interesting individual. He and his squadron were carrying speciaized weaponry that was created with specifically taking us out in mind.-

-Ehh... That's not something I was hoping to hear.-

-Try being in the center of it.-

-Been there, done that, but in a different situation.- Storm explained. -So how the scans coming?-

-Got em, want me to transfer data?-

-Go for it, ready to receive.-

Sending the data Knight continued, -So you know, the form I scanned for you nearly got me slagged.-

-But you didn't and that's all that matters.- Storm beamed receiving the files. -Ooh, I like it, I like it.-

-Glad you approve.- Knight smirked.

-I got Ice Queen and the Wonder Twins with me, I'll pass on the data.-

Knight nodded to herself. -What's the situation Cybertron side?-

-Blue and Indigo found a Autobot battle cruiser, no shells were found on board, so the crew got off in one piece, the crew also being under the command of Kup.- Storm explained.

-Kup?- Knight tilted her head confused.

-Oops, sorry, that's right, we knew Kup way before you came into the picture.- Storm paused. -But anyways, the Bugs are trailing the Bots, so I got Dizzy tracking the Bugs. I got Excalibur airborne as an extra safety precaution.-

-Copy that. Do you want me to return?-

-Naw, not just yet. It's bad enough Icy may be spotted, I wanna keep you out of the line of fire for as long as possible. Keep your com open and sensors on high alert.-

-Understood.-

-If something is gonna happen, it's gonna happen, and if we need to evac we gotta have you fueled and ready to go.- The elder, battle worn femme told Knight.

-So I'm guessing your not going to reprimand me for my lil stunt?- Knight asked.

-You did what was necessary to stay online and functioning. I'm not going to say anything this time but watch your aft. If you get slagged, we're all in for a load of trouble.-

Knight nodded her head once again. -I understand.-

-Good, listen I gotta get off the air for the time being. We're heading into the Echo Canyons where you know as well as I do that com-link transmissions are impossible to get in and out.-

-Understood. I'll have my scanners split between Cybertron and Earth.-

-Good thinking. Alright, once we're past the canyons I'll contact you again is need be.-

-Copy that. Good luck and be safe.- Knight bid her elder mentor goodbye.

- Aren't I always?- Storm chuckled.

-Bye Storm.- Knight closed that com with Storm.

Sighing, laying back, floating upside in the SZ Knight muttered to herself after a long moment. "Well, as humans would say... 'It's all a waiting game' from here on out."


	7. Chapter 7

AU G1/IDW-verse. Taking place during the events of All Hail Megatron. Megatron's on Earth, running rampant with his Decepticons. Prime's down and out on Cybertron with the Swarm slowly moving in. Unbeknownst to both sides, an underground group is about to make its appearance on Cybertron for the first time in several millennia...

A/N: OCs used. All mentioned characters belong to their respective owners, Transformers is property of Hasbro, the time line belongs to IDW.

Please keep in mind that this is an AU G1/IDW-verse setting. Some things may appear different then they may appear in the comic.

Be warned this chapter is going to be long...

-----OOOO-----

Welcome to Tomorrow

-----OOOO-----

Chapter 7.

Once Knight disconnected the com-link, Storm turned around and gazed at Ice Queen. She then turned her gaze downward towards Havoc and Catastrophe. The twins still looked a bit beat up from their little training exercise with Ice Queen.

"Guess what Knight sent me." She then beamed.

That alone perked the Twins interest. "Oh! Knight sent the scans?" Havoc asked anxious.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Catastrophe begged, looking up at Storm with the most pathetic look on his face.

Ice Queen shook her head and walked over and picked the two youngsters up by the scruffs of their armor. "Age before beauty, small fries."

Storm laughed lightly as she watched the Twins dangle from the female Seeker's grasp. "Knight also sent a nice chunk of data from the planet she's on. And according to one such file she sent... 'Ladies first.'"

"I like the sounds of this planet already." Ice Queen smirked from behind her face mask. Setting down Havoc and Catastrophe, she kept her clawed hands on their shoulder to prevent them from moving.

Cracking her knuckles Storm accessed the data scans she received from Knight. First she accessed the data for the form that Knight marked as being for her. Uploading the data, Storm shivered at the familiar feeling of her armor reformatting itself to the chosen alternate mode. After a few moments it passed and Storm stretched her joints, adjusting to the new weight added to her shell. Looking down at her front, she then turned her head and looked behind her at the door wings that now adorned her back. "So?" She looked at Ice Queen and the Twins. "How do I look?"

Ice Queen crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head. "Certainly fits you. Makes your cannons look larger that's for sure." She added with a laugh.

Storm put her hands on her hips looking down at herself again. "You sure? It feels bulky..." She turned around so that way they could see what she looked like from behind. "Does it make my aft look big?"

Havoc made a motion to comment. But Catastrophe quickly covered his mouth, "For the love of Primus don't say what I think you're going to say..."

"You better not." Storm glared from over her shoulder before turning around.

"Care to share the rest of the data Knight sent?"

"Impatient aren't we Icy?"

"It's in the programming."

Storm shook her head. "Okay be ready to receive data, that includes you to Hav and Cat."

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted.

Transmitting the data, Storm watched as one by one Ice Queen, Havoc, and Catastrophe input the scan data into their systems and reformatted their shells. Ice Queen's wings were a lot taller standing on her back. The thrusters of her jet mode found their way to the backs of her shins. The jets horizontal stabilizers were on her forearms, most likely the battle blades that she occasional made use of when not using her sabers. The jet cockpit stood out boldly on her chest. Havoc and Catastrophe were virtually the same in appearance; the only subtle difference was their color schemes. They both took the small all terrain vehicles as their alternate forms. A set of wheels adorned their backs, the other set in their heels, most likely allowing them to 'skate' around. Handle bars rose up from either side of their neck and were pointed backwards in between their back mounted wheels. They were obviously lighter in build, their armor more spread out across their frames.

Catastrophe bounced from one foot to the next. "Hmm... I like it. I feel so much lighter on my feet."

Havoc skated around Catastrophe as Ice Queen inspected herself.

"Not bad. I'll have to thank Knight when she gets back. This form suits me nicely."

"Okay enough marveling." Storm cut in. "Let's transform and get moving. Disaster, Blue, Indigo, and Excalibur are waitin. Ice Queen take to the air, you'll guide us through the canyons. Havoc, Catastrophe, stay with me."

"Copy that." Ice Queen simply agreed. Leaping into the air the female Seeker transformed. Hovering before Storm and the Twins for a moment she quickly ignited her thrusters and roared off into the sky.

Watching as Ice Queen circled overhead, obviously waiting for them, Storm turned to the much smaller Havoc and Catastrophe. "Okay midgets, transform and let's roll." With that command, Storm herself transformed. Settling onto the four wheels of her alternate mode, smoke billowed from her stacks, her powerful engine roaring. Shifting back and forth on her shocks and wheels, she backed up and watched as Twins finished their transformation sequence. They shifted back and forth on their own wheels before pulling up to Storm.

"Ready?"

"Let's go!" Catastrophe revved his engine.

"Let's go." Pulling off, Storm led the way with Havoc and Catastrophe following behind her.

-----OOOO-----

Crouched on an overhang, Disaster held her head up, her optics shuttered and she 'sniffed' the air. The area surrounding her smelled of death. No doubt bought on by the Swarm and their insatiable hunger. Activating her optics, she 'sniffed' the air again, picking up something on the light breeze that graced her. Turning around she watched as Blue and Indigo approached her at a steady clip, before slowing to a jog. "Nice of you to join me." She smiled behind her face mask at them.

"Sorry we're late." Indigo apologized as they stopped beside her.

Blue nodded. "Yeah Excalibur had us take a detour."

Disaster chuckled before getting on the com-link with the mech. -Excalibur you joining us?-

-On my way.-

"Fly boy is joining us, so once Storm gets here we'll be ready to go." Disaster explained.

"Sounds good to me." Blue said sitting down on the overhang.

Disaster joined her as Indigo continued to stand, scanning their surroundings.

"I wonder what Bots are with Kup..." Blue thought aloud.

Disaster shrugged. "Who knows? I'm guessing most likely Bots that we haven't met yet."

"Dizzy, you haven't met a lot of Bots."

She shrugged, "True, Indigo, true. I may not have personally met them, but I remember faces."

The older of the femme Twins shook her. "Dizzy your logic baffles me."

"I know." She said cheerfully, and then looked up seeing Excalibur swoop in low, transforming mid-flight before touching down.

"The sector is clear, so we can take a breath until Storm arrives with the others." He reported coming to stand beside Indigo.

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Hope Storm gets here soon, who know how long the Autobots will last with the Swarm up their afts."

Excalibur nodded, his thoughts drifting to Knight. 'Hope she's fairing well...'

-----OOOO-----

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"... Are we there yet?"

A sigh. "No."

A moment. "How bout now?"

"Don't make me come back there!" Storm's high powered engine revved irritably.

"Cat stop before Storm launches you out of her cannon like she did last time you made her mad." Havoc warned to his brother.

"...But that was fun!"

"You two better stop before I stick you with Ice Queen." Storm warned, her voice dripping her seriousness.

"Meep..."

"That's what I thought." Storm smirked with satisfaction. Engine rumbling loudly, something suddenly could be heard over its roar.

"HELP!"

Storm stopped short causing Havoc who was behind Storm to brake suddenly causing Catastrophe to run into Havoc.

"Hey!" Catastrophe started to complain but was suddenly hushed by Storm.

"Quiet." She hissed. Listening closely she heard it again.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"

Storm surged forward in the direction she heard the pleading mech. Rounding several hairpin bends, Havoc and Catastrophe followed. Rounding another bend, Storm braked hard, transforming. There before her, partially trapped beneath a collapsed building lay a mech colored in red and gray with blue highlights. Trapped from the waist down, Storm could clearly see the blast spots on the building where he tried to free himself.

At Storm's loud approach, he whipped his head around, relief radiating from his face. "Thank Primus!" He said in glee with his accented voice. "Thought I'd offline here!"

"Nope." Storm said coming forward. "Heard ya calling. Your one lucky mech. You're very fortunate we were passing through."

"I'm not complainin'." He said watching as Havoc and Catastrophe pulled up and transformed. "Younglings? They yours?"

Storm choked. "Slag no. These younglings I picked up when the Bots and Cons left planet."

Havoc crossed his arms. "We're not younglings."

Catastrophe mimicked his move. "Yeah!"

"Quite bickering and help me here." Storm said, testing the weight of the building.

The mech chuckled a little. "The name's Desperado." He introduced himself.

"Storm, Havoc, "She pointed to said mech."And Catastrophe. Okay here's the plan... I think I can hold the building up high and long enough for you guys to pull him out." Storm pointed at the Twins. "Think you can handle that?"

They saluted. "Yes ma'am!" They then hurried to the larger Desperado's side, each grabbing an arm as Storm prepped to lift the building.

Grabbing a hold of the building, knees bent, she huffed air in and out of her vents a couple times. "Ready?" She looked at Havoc, Catastrophe, and Desperado. They all nodded. "On three... One..." She grasped hold tightly. "Two..." She huffed air through her vents again. "Three!" Putting all her strength into it, Storm heaved the building up high enough that Havoc and Catastrophe quickly dragged him clear. Once she made sure all were out of the way, she quickly let go and jumped back causing the building to crash back down with a resounding crash. "Whew..." Stretching her digi-grades a bit she went over to where Havoc and Catastrophe stood with Desperado. Taking a look at his legs made her wince. From his knees down were wrecked and twisted.

"You sure aren't walking anywhere." Havoc observed.

"That's for sure. Okay guess I'm gonna end up carrying ya now aren't I?" Storm smirked, transforming back to her alternate mode. "Hav, Cat, load him up."

As Havoc and Catastrophe helped to load Desperado, he couldn't help but to tilt his head at Storm's vehicle mode. "Never seen a form like that before."

"Cause ya haven't. I have a contact on an alien planet where the Decepticons are currently setting up shop; she scanned an assortment of forms and sent me a slag load of data about the planet. So how'd ya end up out here?" Storm then asked curious.

Once Havoc and Catastrophe had him sitting in Storm's bed, he answered, "I picked up a distress signal while passing through the sector. My ship was shot down by a Decepticon battle cruiser."

"Ow."

He nodded.

"Wait. You said you were tracking a distress signal? How come we haven't picked it up? We have been planet side since the Bots and Cons bailed."

"Storm we dun have the fancy equipment that he had on his ship." Havoc said standing next to Storm.

"Your right for once, Havoc."

"The message was also encrypted, so there's no way you could've picked it up." Desperado explained. "Took me a while to break the code."

Storm would've nodded. "Well let's get rolling; I'll explain everything on the way. I got a couple of guys waiting on us."

"There's more of you here?" He asked as Storm started rolling forward, Havoc and Catastrophe flanking her.

"Quite a bit of us actually. We're a mixed group."

"Mixed?"

"Yeah, well... Up overhead now, covering us is a Decepticon."

"A Con!?!" Desperado yelped, immediately pulling his double barreled sawed-off shotgun from subspace and aiming at the sky.

"Whoa there!" Storm slowed to a stop. "She's one with us!"

Desperado lowered his shotgun. "A defector?"

"Not really, more like a defector from Megatron's rule." Storm explained starting forward again. "She doesn't like the way Megatron runs things. So when the Decepticons fled, she got left behind. She's the one responsible for several sabotage attacks against the Decepticons. Rumored had it for a while it was an insider, little did they know." A smirk could be heard in her voice.

"Are there anymore Decepticons?" Desperado asked, a bit calmer now that it was all explained to him.

"Well... Knight is a unique case."

"Knight?" Desperado tilted his head.

Storm's engine revved. "Knight is different from the Cons and Bots. She doesn't wear any of their badges. She's not even classified as a Neutral."

Desperado was now curious. "Then... What is she?"

Storm was silent for several moments before she finally spoke. "That's something... You'll have to ask her yourself."

Desperado nodded, not quite sure. "How far are these companions of yours?"

"They're waiting for us just outside the canyons. We're making good time so I'm gonna venture a guess we'll be there before the end of the solar cycle." Storm said, rounding a bend in the road.

"Care to share their names considering I'm going to be traveling with you?"

"Well we got Excalibur, he's one of the last flight capable Autobots out there. He and Knight are wing-mates, they hold a unique partnership." Storm explained.

"Unique? How?"

"It's not what you're thinking. Excalibur was a disciple of Alpha Trion's before he vanished. That's how we met Knight and Excalibur. They were hunkering down in Alpha's safe house, that's where we've been since this all began." The black femme explained.

"A disciple of Alpha Trion? Impressive. Alpha Trion didn't choose just any mech to take on as an apprentice."

"Hm." Storm would have nodded in agreement. "There's also Blue and Indigo, twins. From what they tell me, they were created by the Autobot engineer, Wheeljack. Supposedly using Autobot parts and Decepticon programming. Indigo has more control over the programming then Blue. Blue under high stress situations goes into what has been dubbed a 'Rage Mode'. It's hard as slag to get her out of it, but strange as it is Knight has a knack at it. They were the first generation of Bots like that to be bought online. That leads me up to Disaster; she's a second generation creation of Wheeljack's. Dizzy was created with sniffing out the Swarm in mind. She was built from scratch, with all new programming and protocols in place. Dizzy was the one who found Havoc and Catastrophe. They were trapped in an alcove with couple Swarm scouts about to get them. Disaster rescued them, of course when she got a closer look these guys were just out of their sparkling stage, they just got their first armor upgrade. "She paused. "They didn't even have names yet. Well after a solar cycle or so it was Disaster who gave them their names. Ironically fitting if you ask me... Disaster, Havoc, Catastrophe?" She couldn't help but to chuckle.

Desperado allowed a smile to cross his face. "Fitting? Yes, but ironic I doubt that." He laughed. "Me? I'm an Intel bot; I was stationed at a small outpost on a moon not too far from here. Once the Decepticons swept in, they took no survivors. Myself and another managed to get to the shuttles, I made it off first, the Cons took him down before he left orbit."

"I'm sorry." Storm apologized.

He shook his head sadly. "He was my assistant. Shame... Rift was a young mech..." He paused. "What about yourself? I haven't seen a body shell like yours before."

Storm rumbled. "That's because shells like this have been discontinued. I was a miner way before the war began. They started constructing miners with digi-grade legs because we always had thieves and bandits getting in and taking the supplies and materials. They started booby-trapping the mines, so to compensate they gave us digi-grade legs, with specialized seismic and electronic sensors in our feet so we can tell where the traps were. They soon found that the digi-grade legs made it easier to traverse the mines. When the war broke out a majority of the miners had their legs changed to suit the war effort. I choose not to."

"You've made it this far with no problem I see no issue with it." Desperado stretched.

"Glad you don't have a problem with it. The others call me old for keeping it." She shrugged carelessly on her wheels.

Desperado laughed out loud. "My prime was orns ago. I was a structural worker before the war. I probably came online a short time after you."

Storm shared his laugh. "That makes me feel better. Now I don't feel so old."

-S...rm... St...rm... Storm, its Ice Queen do you read me?-

"Yes! We must be past the no com-link zone." Storm beamed.

"Why you say that?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah." Added Catastrophe.

"I say that because I got Icy coming in on the com-link." Storm smirked. -I read ya Icy, nice to hear your voice again.-

-Glad you like me so much. - Ice Queen chuckled. -I got in contact with Excalibur. He's waiting with the Indigo and the others; you're not to far now. Would you like me to join them and await your arrival?-

-Copy that. Tell Indigo that we recovered an injured mech.-

-Bot or Con?-

-He's a Bot. - Storm clearly smirked.

She sighed loudly over the line. -I swear you guys just keep popping out of nowhere.-

-He's not that bad. He's got a cute little accent going on.-

-And does this 'cute little accent' have a name?-

-Desperado.-

There was a moment across the line before Ice Queen came back on. -Indigo wants to know the status of this mech.-

-He was trapped beneath a fallen building; his legs are scrapped like I've never seen. Overall everything else on him is fine.-

-... Are you insinuating something?-

-Icy, please... He's nice looking and all, but not my type. I like em big and heavily armed. - Storm would've been smirking from audio to audio.

-Your hopeless.-

-So I've been told... Okay I got a beat of ya guys on radar. - Storm announced.

-Affirmative. ETA?-

-Less then you think. I hate giving exact times.-

Ice Queen grumbled. -For a femme of your age, you act worse than a youngling.-

-I know. I pride myself with that fact.-

-So I've been aware of.-

Storm chuckled again. -Alright I'm getting off the air. See ya in a few.-

-Copy. - Then the com-link went quiet.

"So?" Desperado asked.

"I got Indigo waiting to inspect your damage, see if she can help ya or am I doomed to forever haul your aft."

"I'm not that much trouble am I?"

"Naw, just met you so I can't be sure on that fact, but we'll be there in a few short cycles. Havoc, Catastrophe, how you guys fairing?"

"Too many miles in too short a time." Catastrophe complained.

"Are we there yet now?" Havoc asked.

"Havoc for the love of Primus!" Storm's engine roared again.

Desperado shook his head, clearly amused. "These younglings certainly act as if they were yours."

"If you wish to not be thrown from my bed, you will not utter that again." Storm threatened, her engine lurching.

Desperado made a motion as if he was sealing his mouth.

"That's what I thought." They cruised around the side of a building and soon found themselves approaching the overhang where Indigo, Blue, Disaster, Excalibur, and Ice Queen now stood. Disaster was circling Ice Queen, most likely inspecting her new alternate form. Storm would've smiled. She gave a roar of her engine, smoke billowing from her stacks.

Blue shook her head before calling out, "STORM YOUR OBVIOUSLY COMPENSATING!"

"AM NOT!" Storm called back.

Havoc and Catastrophe sped past and made a bee-line for Disaster. They transformed and promptly leapt into the air and pounced on Disaster.

"GHACK!" Disaster yelped as they hugged her.

"We missed you!" Havoc smiled brightly.

Catastrophe nodded his head happily.

"So I see." Disaster grunted. "You mind letting me up?" She then asked as Storm pulled up with Desperado.

Excalibur smirked, his arms crossed over his chest. "Nice of you to join us Storm. And I see you bought company. Greetings stranger, the name's Excalibur, here let me help you up so Storm can transform."

"Thank you, my name's Desperado." He said as Excalibur looped one of Desperado's arms, around his shoulder and helped him up out of Storm's bed, allowing her to transform.

Switching to her bipedal form, Storm stretched her arms up over her head. "Nice to see ya guys again. Desperado, I'd like you to meet, Blue, Indigo, Disaster, and Ice Queen. And please don't shoot Ice Queen." Storm asked after she pointed to each name femme.

"Hello, Desperado." Ice Queen greeted respectfully.

"Er... Hello." He started slowly. "Excuse me but I fear it may take me some time to adjust to this uhh... Change."

"Perfectly acceptable."

"Disaster." She introduced herself, got up, and shook Desperado's hand.

Blue motioned to herself, "I'm Blue, this is my sister Indigo." She then motioned to her sister who nodded in return.

With the Havoc and Catastrophe by her side, Disaster turned to Storm. "Nice armor upgrade and alternate form Storm."

Storm smiled broadly. "That isn't all." She said in a sing-song voice. Accessing the data file, Storm sent out the information and data on the scans Knight choose to to each individual recipient. "Enjoy."

One at a time each of them accessed the scan data of their alternate form and one by one reformatted their shells. First one to reformat was Disaster. Her armor became thicker and much more streamline. The audio receptors on her head grew taller and more pointed. A short, thick tail formed behind her as her hands and feet became clawed and animalistic.

The same happened with Blue and Indigo. Their forms became more streamline. Spilt between their shoulders was the head of their beast modes. Clawed gauntlets adorned their wrists while behind them came long blade tipped tails.

Storm let Desperado lean on her while Excalibur reformatted his body. Knight couldn't find a mode she liked that would fit Excalibur so she surfed their worldwide communications network and found one that she thought suited him. His color scheme shifted some so that one side of his body was red and white while the other side was blue and white. His wings were much larger then Ice Queen's, each wing having a small winglet on the tip. The cockpit was split between his shoulders, acting as armor. Resting on his back were three jet engines. The center engine having a large blade like fin on it.

"So? What do ya guys think? Knight got some good forms huh?"

"Very nice Storm, very nice." Disaster said, admiring her clawed hands.

"Agreed." Came Blue examining her claws.

"Okay time is of the essence femmes and mechs." Storm announced. "We gotta get rolling before we miss our chance to meet up with the Bots."

Excalibur took Desperado from Storm, so that she could transform. Once she was settled on her wheels, he helped Desperado back into Storm's bed. Patting the roof to Storm's extended cab, Excalibur reported, "He's set to go."

"Good. Dizzy take point."

"You betcha." With that Disaster fell forward on all fours, transforming. Within moments there stood a metallic canine.

Havoc beamed. "Ooh, nice form Dizzy. Mind if I hitch a ride?"

Disaster turned her head to look at the small mech. "Are you that lazy?" She asked, sharp fangs showing.

"Do you need to ask?"

Disaster's 'ears' fell back against her head. "Point taken... Fine."

Havoc wooted and hopped onto Disaster's back, settling himself behind her back mounted electric coils.

"Easy." She chastised.

"What about me?" Catastrophe whined, arms crossed over his chest in a very sparkling like manner.

"I got it covered." Blue stepped in. She to fell forward on all fours. But unlike Disaster's canine form, Blue's was feline.

"Score." Catastrophe smirked, getting on Blue, settling himself in between her jet boosters.

Ice Queen shook her head in disbelief. "Younglings..." She muttered.

Storm rumbled as Desperado stifled a laugh. "Okay Excalibur, Ice Queen Get airborne, once ya get a beat on the Bots, give them any back up they may and most likely will need. Be sure to let them know that the cavalry is on its way. Now get going!"

"You got it." Excalibur nodded before jumping into the air and transforming, before shooting off and gaining altitude.

"Com-link's are open, so await our call." Ice Queen nodded to them before doing the same thing as Excalibur before joining him and flying out of sight.

Turning her attention back to those before her, Storm shifted on her shocks. "Alright, let's not keep them waiting. Transform and let's get going!"

"Tally ho." Indigo smirked behind her face mask before transforming into her feline form.

Storm's engine turned over with a roar, smoke pouring from her stacks. "Dizzy?"

"On it." Nose to the ground, Disaster sniffed a couple spots, then stepped forward and sniffed another spot. She suddenly looked up; her ears back against her head again as a deep growl reverberating in her chest. Raising her head, she gave a light howl before taking off top speed.

Blue dashed forward, running a short clip behind Disaster, Storm pulled out behind her as Indigo bought up the rear.

"You any good with that shotgun of yours?" Storm asked to Desperado.

He pulled said weapon from subspace. "Custom tailored just for me." He cocked it with a smirk.

"Good cause I have a strong hunch we're gonna need all the fire power we got..."

-----OOOO-----

"Well," Started Ice Queen. "The Autobots shouldn't be hard to find. Look at all the Bug bodies." She observed below her.

"I'm more concerned with the explosions I'm seeing up ahead." Excalibur pointed out.

"...Yeah that would do it. Good eye, Cal." Ice Queen banked towards him playfully.

Excalibur banked upside down and around her, "If Knight saw you doing that, she wouldn't be too pleased so you know."

"Ah, Knight needs to learn about the way things are. What's the human saying that I found... Ah yes... 'The birds and the bees,' with reference to courting and mating."

"Ice Queen..."

"Okay, okay I'll back off, you need to- Whoa..." Ice Queen gaped as a particularly large explosion rocked the sector they were quickly approaching. "I say we kick in the afterburners."

Excalibur would have nodded. "I agree."

Kicking in the thrusters Ice Queen pulled ahead. "What you armed with?"

"Vehicle mode or robot mode?"

"Both."

"Vehicle mode, a small store of missiles and two gattling guns. Robot mode, I have my plasma cannon." He swooped low, now starting to see the massive Swarm up close for the first time.

"Keep to your vehicle mode first." The Seeker instructed. "You have more ammo in vehicle mode. I suggest swooping in low and carpet bomb the ugly things."

"I concur... Ladies first?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Dipping low, close to the building tops, Ice Queen flew straight down over the center of the Swarm. A bomb bay door on her undercarriage opened and a cluster of bombs rained down. "SEE YOU IN THE PIT SLAGGERS!" She called as the cluster made contact with the Swarm blowing sections away. Pulling up, Ice Queen made room for Excalibur to drop his larger arsenal.

"As humans say... 'BOMBS AWAY!" The mech called, his missile cache raining down into the massive group of misformed bugs. They screeched loudly, their attention spilt between the sky and Autobots on the ground before them.

Down below them, positioned on the back of Roadbuster's alternate mode, Kup gazed skyward at the two strange jets.

"Friends of yours?" The old mech called to Jazz who sped up beside Roadbuster.

"Can't tell. Those are Earth alt modes... Though the way that blue jet is fighting reminds me of someone I used to know."

"Who cares?" Cliffjumper called form his position riding on Hound, guns still cocked and firing at the Swarm. "They're helping us so I say we accept it!"

Suddenly a howl reached their audio receptors. The fact that it rose over the combined hissing and growls of the Swarm was impressive. Then no more a moment later a series of strange sounds reached them

"-IN COMING!-" Came a call aloud and over the com-link.

From the corner of a building behind, Swarm bugs still passing in scores, two figures leapt into the fray, one silver in color, the other blue. Then immediately behind them, a vehicle roared out, its engine giving off a roar louder than that of the entire Swarm. "OUT OF THE WAY YOU UGLY PIECES OF SLAG!" The massive vehicle called. Sitting in the vehicles bed a mech sat, his gun going off in volleys as he fired into the Swarm. Beside the vehicle, cutting through the Swarm with feral like grace was a femme, clawed gauntlets flipped down over her hands; she spun with deadly grace, her bladed tail cutting into creatures. Jumping up onto the vehicles hood, the femme continued to slice through the bugs that the vehicle simply plowed through and over.

In no time at all the vehicle erupted out of the Swarm and sped up alongside of Roadbuster. The smaller forms weaved in between each bug before they both leapt from among the bugs and dashed on either of the Autobots. Now clearly seen perched on the quadrupeds backs were two younglings.

"Kup you old fool, good to see ya!" Storm chortled as Desperado let off another volley into the Swarm.

"Storm!? Good to see you functioning!" Kup smirked, letting off another shot. "Shame we couldn't meet under better circumstances!"

"Like wise old friend. How you holding up Des?" She then turned her attention to her passenger.

"Could ya ease up around those corners? You almost tossed me!" Came her reply.

"Try being up front!" Indigo then made herself heard.

"Who're your people so that way I can tell the others not to shoot them?!" Kup called ducking down.

"Sound off!" Storm called.

"Disaster and Havoc!" The canine called out from where she ran beside Hound and Kup.

Havoc gave a short a smirk on his face.

"Blue and Catastrophe!" The blue feline called as she ran beside Ratchet.

"And I got Indigo and Desperado the fliers are also with me, but enough introductions let's get out of here!"

"Couldn't have agreed more with you Storm! Days like this never get old." Kup exclaimed as he let off another burst from his rifle.

"You can say that again, haha!" Cliffjumper laughed spraying the area with machine gun fire. He suddenly yelped, readjusting his position in Hound. "Keep it steady, Hound!"

"I'm trying!" The jeep replied, his tires screeching over metal. "It's too slick!"

"I got ya!" Disaster bought herself closer to Hound, ran right up beside him, helping to prevent him from losing control.

Gun still blazing, Kup barked. "Stay close! We've got a little something planned, and it's coming up!" A pause then, "Preceptor?"

Said mech stopped his shooting from where he was stationed on another section of Roadbuster. He quickly stowed his rifle and withdrew two pistols.

That's when Havoc spotted a small bomb on the side of the trail they were traveling on. "That's going to go up real good!" He laughed.

"Better watch your head youngling!" Disaster warned.

Pistols in hand, Preceptor fired each pistol once, each shot hitting its mark causing a massive explosion as a wall of fire rose high into the darkened sky.

Both jets overhead banked steeply to the sides, avoiding the rising smoke and fire.

"Whoa, that's somethin'." Cliffjumper gaped.

"I'd say." Disaster added.

"Err was that necessary?" Catastrophe asked.

"You wanna become a bug chew toy?" Blue answered with her own question.

"... No."

"Then yes it was necessary."

"What about Drift? Isn't he back there?" Ratchet inquired.

"Does it matter?" Came Bumblebee.

"Worry later!" Storm barked.

"Enough of that!" Kup broke in. "Keep the speed up, we only slowed 'em down."

Something suddenly whizzed through the air and struck Preceptor on the neck. The red mech fell over onto his back as Kup quickly went to his aid.

"Keep moving!" Kup ordered. "We got more explosives lined up on the bridge."

"Your certainly prepared." Desperado commented.

"I'd say." Indigo jumped the gap between Storm and Roadbuster and joined Kup next to Preceptor. "He'd was hit with a Cyber Venom stinger." She told Kup. "Let me take care of him." She quickly pulled off the stinger and started tending to him.

"Where we going?" Havoc asked.

"Our bunker." Ratchet answered.

"The bridge, it's the only way to and from our bunker- We made sure of it." Kup told them. "We blow the bridge, and it'll take 'em a while before they can make it across. Time enough to prepare."

As they sped across the bridge it was Cliffjumper who spoke after a long moment. "These go, the whole bridge goes. I'm assuming you're planning on a long- distance shot?"

"I was planning on Perceptor." Kup said.

"Without him or that gun it's next to impossible from the ground." Cliffjumper came back. "Springer could take the shot from the air."

"I can't. I haven't been able to fly since the crash." Said mech explained.

"So it was your ship we found." Storm said mainly to herself as they pulled to a stop on the other side of the bridge.

"I could do it, Kup. Get in close, take the shot and-" A light blue mech started.

"You're not fast enough, Blurr." Kup told the mech.

"I could try." He insisted transforming.

"You'll get yourself killed." Kup told him sternly.

"Give me a shot, Boss." Blurr smirked. "We don't do this, and we're all dead."

Storm revved her engine loudly getting the attention of the mechs present. "I got fliers that can do it." She explained calmly.

That's when a red, bulky mech looked over one shoulder before physically turning around and looking around him. "Wait a minute..." He paused. "Where's Sunstreaker?"

"What's that mech doing!" Disaster yelped, as she gazed out down the bridge where a yellow mech stood.

Before anyone could do anything the red mech transformed and sped down the bridge where the yellow mech stood.

"IRONHIDE!" Kup yelled. "What is he doing?!"

Indigo opened a private com-link with Storm. -That young mech had an ashamed, mournful look on his face.-

-You think he's trying a suicide run?-

-I've seen that look before... I think he is. - She said after a moment.

That's when Storm immediately opened another com-link with Knight. -Knight! Please tell me your on the air!-

From where she drifted in the SZ, Knight didn't miss the tone of urgency in her voice. -I'm here.-

-We need you Cybertron side on the double! We may have a mech on a suicide run!-

-On my way! - Quickly navigating the darkness, Knight burst forth from the en-massed shadows of the Swarm. The bugs went flying in all directions as her spinning rotors tore into them. A look of determination on her face, Knight took off at high speed, skimming the heads of the Swarm bugs. Her visor lit up, zooming in on what it was indicating, she spotted the mech. Off in the distance, heading off in the other direction were to other mechs, one carrying the other. 'They resigned this mech to his fate?' She thought.

The Swarm pressed forward, easily washing over the mech they had pinned. With another burst from her thrusters, she dived into the hoard. Rotors spinning overhead, she easily sliced and cut into them. She ignored the ones that manage to claw and and cut into her. Focused on the mech before her she increased her speed watching as he raised his arm, blaster in hand readying himself to fire at one of the bombs that lined the bridge. 'So close!' One Bug in front of her whirled around and made a motion to attack, Knight easily evaded, swung around and with one final push with her thrusters soared forth, grabbing the mech around the waist just as his blaster went off...

From where they stood near the Autobot bunker, all gaped as the explosion sent fire, smoke, and Swarm bugs skyward.

That's when Disaster spotted something. "There!" She called.

Something stirred in the flames, and then suddenly rocketing at them, fire licking at their forms, came Knight and Sunstreaker. One of her rotors dissolving off from the intense heat as she clenched the un-moving form of Sunstreaker to herself as she crashed into the landing they were perched on. Her body protecting the mech she saved, her face hit first, her visor shattered on impact sending green glass in all directions. Metal screeched on metal as the rest of her body made contact fully and they skid for a few more feet, another one of Knight's rotors sheering, before they came to a deafening stop.

Groaning, Knight shuttered her optics, her pain receptors screaming at her.

"Let him go." A voice said in a dead pan tone above her.

Activating her optics, Knight found herself staring down the barrel of a gun, at the other end was Kup. The barrel was so close that the glow from Knight's blue and red optics glinted against the metal of the rifle.

"... Uhoh..."

-----OOOO-----

Okay so it's very, very long... Oh well. Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

AU G1/IDW-verse. Taking place during the events of All Hail Megatron. Megatron's on Earth, running rampant with his Decepticons. Prime's down and out on Cybertron with the Swarm slowly moving in. Unbeknownst to both sides, an underground group is about to make it's appearance on Cybertron for the first time in several millenia...

A/N: OCs used. All mentioned characters belong to their respective owners, Transformers is property of Hasbro, the time line belongs to IDW.

Please keep in mind that this an AU G1/IDW-verse setting. Some things may appear different then they may appear in the comic.

And this chapter mainly is going to revolve around how Knight came into existence. Enjoy.

-----OOOO-----

Welcome to Tomorrow

-----OOOO-----

Chapter 8.

"Hands up and where I can see them." Kup then ordered as several other mechs moved forward, their individual fire arms trained on her.

Moving slowly, Knight let go of the mech and raised her hands to be level with her head. From the corner of her optics she spotted two mechs bending down and lifting the injured mech from her and out of the way as more Autobots surrounded her.

"Who are you?" Her captor ordered.

Knight couldn't help but to shift uncomfortably.

"Who. Are. You."

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Ice Queen suddenly roared, descending from the sky like a demon. Landing next to Knight, Ice Queen withdrew a gleaming energy saber and pointed it at Kup. There were several yells as the Autobots leapt back at the sudden appearance of the Seeker.

Kup suddenly whipped his attention from Knight and turned towards Ice Queen. Taking the chance Knight quickly sank into her shadow, vanishing into the darkness of the SZ.

Jumping back, alarmed Kup gazed back and forth at the blue Decepticon femme before him now and where the other black and grey, Decepticon had been. "What's the meaning on this?!?"

"STAND DOWN ICE QUEEN!"

Ice Queen continued to glare at Kup, before sheathing her energy saber as Storm literally parted the crowd of Autobots.

Standing a good two to three heads taller then the majority of the Autobots nobody said a word as Storm made her way through the group to stand beside Ice Queen. "You are NOT to harm either Ice Queen or Knight." Storm hissed to Kup. "They are both valued members of our group and I won't have you doing anything to harm them!"

Then quite suddenly, Jazz pushed his way through the crowd. "It's cool, I know Icy." He waved to Kup, facing Ice Queen. "Been a long time darlin."

Ice Queen seemed to brighten up a little bit. "Jazz! Been a long time indeed. Last time I saw you was back in that neutral bar. What have you been up to all this time?"

"Ahh business, ya know the usual." The visored mech shrugged then turned to the crowd. "It's alright, she's good."

"You sure, Jazz?" Prowl asked, his door wings quirking up just the slightest bit.

"Remember those Con energon refinery explosions?" He started. "Icy, here was the mastermind behind them all."

Prowl looked at the Seeker who had her arms crossed smugly across her chest.

"What about the other one?" Kup hissed, making his distaste for Ice Queen known.

Storm rumbled threateningly. "She may have the body shell of a grown femme, but her spark and processor are that of a youngling."

"What is she?" Prowl asked.

"Unique." Storm said on a somewhat softer tone. Tapping the ground, Storm said, turning her visored gaze behind her. "Knight, it's alright you can come out now." There was a moment of silence before something started to happen to Storm's shadow. It seemingly started to rise from the ground, taking shape, the darkness of it seemingly melted away as the black and grey femme now appeared. Damage still present, her red and blue optics flashed nervously as they scanned the crowd. Once her optics caught sight of Kup, the young femme shuffled herself behind the taller Storm.

"I'm happy that we were able to catch up to you guys, but let me warn you of this now..." Storm approached Kup and towered over him. Stooping down a little bit to see Kup visor to optics, she leaned in close. "You do anything that in any way harms Ice Queen and Knight, you'll have to deal with me. Be sure to tell that to your troops." With that Storm sidestepped Kup and made her way over to where Hound and Tracks were supporting Desperado. Taking Desperado from them Storm turned to Tracks. "Point me in the direction of your chief medic."

"Er... He's in there with Ironhide and Perceptor." Tracks stuttered pointing into the bunker.

Storm nodded before turning to where Indigo stood with her sister, Disaster, Havoc, and Catastrophe. "Indigo, see to Knight please."

"You got it."

As Storm vanished into the bunker with Desperado, Ice Queen continued to stand beside Knight as Indigo approached.

"Where's Excalibur?" Knight asked softly to Ice Queen.

"He's staying airborne, making sure the bugs stay back away from the bunker." Ice Queen patted Knight carefully on her shoulder. "I'll leave you in the capable hands of Indigo."

Knight nodded.

Indigo came forward and did a once over of Knight. "Okay, Knight take a seat." Once seated Indigo went to Knight's back. Seeing the damage she gritted, "This is gonna take a while..."

-----OOOO-----

A few short solar cycles later Storm called for a meeting with the current Autobots in charge. They gathered in one of the inner most rooms of the bunker. Gathered around the platform in the center of the room was Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Kup, Storm, Ice Queen, and in the corner stood Knight.

"I understand you called this meeting Storm." Prowl offered up first.

"I believe..." Started Storm. "That you guys have a problem."

Ironhide growled, glaring at Ice Queen who stood a short bit next to Storm.

"Care to elaborate?" Jazz asked casually.

Ice Queen snorted. "We know what you know."

There was a few moments of silence before Kup choose speak, "And that would be?"

"We know Prime doesn't have the Matrix." Storm simply stated.

"And how could you possibly know that?" Prowl asked, hand on the platform.

Storm jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "Knight saw Megatron with it."

Ironhide slammed his fist on the platform, "And how would that freak know!" He nearly roared. Knight flinched, her audios falling back into a submissive posture against her helmet.

In a flurry of motion Ice Queen lunged over the platform, her saber shining into existence. The next thing Ironhide knew was he was up against the wall, the Seeker's saber at his throat. Her furious red optics burned into his blue ones. "You have no right." She hissed. "This youngling is the reason why we even found you Autobots."

"Icy, chill." Jazz approached her carefully.

She growled. "Knight has suffered more then you will ever know."

"Ice Queen, stand down." Storm asked calmly.

The Seeker seethed at Ironhide before stepping back and stowing her saber. With one last glare at Ironhide she walked past Knight, resting a hand on her shoulder before going back to Storm's side.

"How was she able to see Megatron with the Matrix?" Prowl asked slowly.

"I traced an energy signature to Earth." Knight said quietly, stepping away from the corner and approaching the platform slowly. "At first I thought it was nothing... But when I did an in depth scan of the planet, I discovered multiple Decepticon energy signatures." She paused. "The Decepticons have themselves holed up in a human settlement... New York City."

"That doesn't say how you got to that planet." Kup crossed his arms looking at the young femme.

Knight's audios fell back a little bit, as she looked back at Kup.

"I say it probably has something to do with your vanishing and reappearing act." Jazz tilted his head.

Knight stood up a little straighter. "Well I guess there's no point delaying the inevitable... As I'm sure you guessed," She shot a glance at Ironhide. "I'm not like you Autobots... I'm not even like the Decepticons. I am more or less a hybrid."

"How so?" Kup asked now interested.

This is when Knight started to fidget nervously.

"According to records in Shockwave's lab, Experiment Beta059, now formally known as Knight, started off as a 'Dimensional Transwarp System' test subject." Storm explained in Knight's stead.

"Shockwave?" Prowl raised an optic ridge. "How does he come into this?"

"Knight here was built by Shockwave using both Autobot and Decepticon shells and programming." Storm explained.

"So are Blue and Indigo, what's your point?" Ironhide said gruffly.

"Ah, but you see they both have programming flaws. Under extreme circumstances they loose control, letting their Decepticon programming take over." Storm stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's the same with any hybrid." Prowl pointed out.

"Knight is unique. Why do you think I won't let your engineer or medic near her?" Storm stood up straight and crossed her arms. "The few hybrids you've had experiences with I'm sure were unstable. Am I correct?"

Prowl, Jazz, and Kup nodded while Ironhide continued to shoot glares between Ice Queen and Knight.

"That's because they aren't a 'true hybrid'." Storm leaned forward against the platform. "Shockwave created a body using the dead shells of both Autobot and Decepticon mechs, he installed the DTS into that body. During the initial test run something happened. There was an electrical short. Something happened then, something Shockwave could only call 'miraculous'."

Kup raised his hand interrupting her, "How do you know this?"

"Because, Kup..." Storm said slowly to make sure that they understood. "We went through his lab looking for Energon and found the records. Now no more interruptions." She paused. "The malfunctions started something with the body shell. A dark cloud engulfed the body and collapsed into itself much like a collapsing star. Nothing happened for a few moments but in an instant the room was engulfed with electrical energy, the body appeared then out of nowhere, screaming." Storm stopped dead, looked at the Autobots before her turning to Knight, who nodded slightly.

"Screaming?" Prowl asked slowly. "Was the body alive before the experiment?"

"... No..."

"Then... How?"

Storm shrugged. "We dunno, but Shockwave was thrilled, he went to town. When Knight came online, she was more or less a femme trapped in a mech's body."

"Ouch." Jazz winced.

Ice Queen snorted. "That's putting it lightly."

"During Shockwave's scans, " Storm started again. "He discovered that both Autobot and Decepticon parts and programming merged."

"Elaborate on this 'merging' thing." Kup pressed.

"Merge as in a perfect integration of Autobot and Decepticon components and programming." Storm said smirking. She stood back and gestured to Knight for dramatic effect. "Say hello to Cybertron's first full blown pure-bred hybrid."

Knight's audios quirked back slightly as she took a step back in embarrassment.

"Knight doesn't wear any faction badges because in sense she doesn't fit in any faction. She's the start of a whole new one." Ice Queen explained with pride. "Another thing is..." A moment. "Most likely due to her hybrid status, she's immune to the Cyber Venom stingers the Swarm bugs fire. Indigo managed to derive a anti-virus using some data and information she got from Knight."

"An anti-virus?"

"Yes Indigo has a small amount in surplus but she'll need to concoct more. Your engineer shouldn't have problem with that now will he?"

"Icy, Wheeljack can make anything outta nothing. We have nothing to worry about." Jazz smirked.

"If she came online trapped in a mech's body, who reformatted the body to that of a femme?" Prowl inquired breaking in, turning to Knight

"Shortly after I came online, Shockwave was called out. Where he went to, I don't know, but he secured the lab from the outside keeping me confined within. I was still adjusting to the body so I didn't know how to access any of the systems that were in me. After a while I feared I might perish in there alone, but that changed when Excalibur found the lab while scouring the sector for energon. He was about to blow me to pieces until Alpha Trion stopped him."

"Alpha Trion?!" Kup gaped.

Knight nodded, "He bought me back to his safe house and reformatted my body shell into what you see now. He also gave me my name. Some time later Alpha Trion vanished, then after a couple cycles while out searching for energon, we ran into Storm."

"Icy here trained Knight in sword and aerial combat. I gave Knight fire arms training and hand-to-hand combat training." Storm said. "Though she gave up on the fire arms training when she couldn't hit a target to save her life..."

Knight crossed her arms and looked away.

"Who needs guns and rifles?" Ice Queen chuckled. "Knight is a superb swordsman. Quick, ferocious, I believe its her Decepticon side coming through." If her face could be seen, there was no doubt that she would be smiling fondly at Knight.

Jazz nodded, a smile crossing his face.

"After some hard core training with Ice Queen, Knight managed to tap into that strange system of hers. It's integrated itself into every last chip and wire in her." Storm explained.

"It took me to a parallel dimension beside this one. In this dimension everything is in darkness, the only source of light coming from what I call 'Shadow Portals'. These portals are gateways between this world and what I have come to call the Shadow Zone. The portals in the SZ are the shadows in this plain of existence." Knight indicated such by crouching down and literally 'sticking' her hand into her shadow up to the elbow. She then smirked, "Look behind you, Jazz."

All present turned and gaped when they saw Knight's arm seemingly poking out of the wall.

Knight let the smirk stay as she pulled her arm back, and in doing so, pulling through both shadows and back out. "The problem with the SZ system is that it consumes enormous amounts of energy to use. What I just did didn't take much energon, but when I use it for travel is when it sucks up energon. Right now I'm half tapped into the SZ."

Prowl bought a hand to his chin in thought. "Expand more on this 'half tapped' concept." He was speaking directly to Knight.

Knight looked to Storm, who gave a slight nod to continue. "Well I can stretch my scanners out across the Shadow Zone and tap onto any given target. Right now..." She activated a holographic video. "I got Megatron in my line of sight." And true to her word, there was Megatron. "Presently he's in the country called Israel, causing some serious damage. When I tap in I can only do little things, mainly tracking energy traces, energy signatures, get visuals, and even feel vibrations." At their confused looks she continued. "Vibrations, when I can't get a visual I feel vibrations."

"When can't ya get a visual? From the sounds of your system, you're pretty much the ultimate spy." Jazz tilted his head at her curiously.

Knight chuckled a little bit. "There's one little flaw with the SZ system... It only works when there are shadows etc. present. To put it simply, extremely bright lights aren't my friend."

"Ahh."

Storm crossed her arms. "Now that we got that out of the way, what are we going to do?"

Knight stepped back, "You don't need me for this Storm, I'll excuse myself." Nodding respectfully to Prowl, Jazz, Kup, and even Ironhide, she turned and left, the sliding doors closing behind her.

Prowl looked to Storm once Knight left. "Curious isn't she?"

"Took her a while to warm up and get talking but once she did, she seemed comfortable." Jazz observed.

"She's cautious that's all." Ice Queen explained. "She's just protecting herself."

Storm nodded, "She's still learning, she's doesn't know the history behind the war... We've taught her the basics, Bots good, Megatron's Cons bad. She's doesn't take well to criticism so I hope your troops keep their comments to themselves..." She paused. "Now... What do you have planned?..."

-----OOOO-----

All heads turned when Knight stepped out from the meeting. Havoc and Catastrophe, from where they were next to Disaster rushed Knight.

A soft smile crossed her face. "Have you two been behaving?"

"Expand more on behaving." Havoc asked sheepishly.

"You know what I mean."

"Guys ease off Knight," Disaster started, walking over in robot mode. "She can't tell ya what was

discussed, you know that."

"Aww." Catastrophe pouted.

"Sorry."

Disaster waved it off. "Don't be, they know the rules."

From where she was perched, Blue chuckled lightly. Laying in her feline mode on a burnt console, she sat up, crossing her paws.

Knight looked up at the feline, trying to ignore the looks she was receiving from the other Autobots. "Hello, Blue. Is Indigo still in with Wheeljack and Ratchet?"

"Yup, Prime is a real mess, they need all the help they can get."

Knight felt several gazes turn their way. Knight's audio receptors drooped in a submissive posture. Moving to the console Blue was on, she asked in a quieter tone. "How's the mech I rescued?"

Blue shifted herself into a sitting position. "They put him into isolation..."

Knight looked thoughtful for a moment before Blue poked her with a claw.

"Nobodies allowed to speak with him for the time being. Don't even think about it."

"There goes that plan..." Knight sighed, hands on her hips.

-Don't look now Knight, but you got at least two pairs of optics glaring at ya.- Disaster warned over a three way com-link between herself, Knight and Blue.

Knight's audio receptors were pressed tight up against her helmet.

-It's you Knight...- Blue sent gently.

Knigth nodded, "Excuse me, Blue."

"Of course."

Venturing outside, she almost ran into a blue and white mech. Quickly sidestepping, out of the way she managed a weak 'Sorry' before the mech vanished inside. Looking in the direction the mech vanished, Knight turned back and continued outside. Once outside she gazed skyward, the all to familiar dark sky stretching overhead. She missed the warm sunlight of Earth. She often thought about going back, but she couldn't leave the others here to suffer and fall prey to the Swarm.

Venting air through her vents, Knight spread her rotors and with a quick spin of them took to the air, heading to the roof of the bunker. Landing quietly, she folded the rotors and sat quietly on the ledge. Venting air again, Knight bought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "... Why do I exist?" She asked herself while down below something else was happening.

Shortly after Knight's departure Blue jumped down from her place on the console and transformed, her tail held low and swinging back and forth dangerously. Crossing her arms she glared at the Autobots present. "You guys have a lot of nerve." She growled. "She's done absolutely nothing to you and you treat her like slag!"

Cliffjumper stood closest, smirking smugly, he literally spat, " 'That' and that Decepticon don't belong here."

Disaster joined Blue. "She has a name." She bristled. "And she saved one of your comrades from blowing himself up."

"He had it handled." Sideswipe grunted coming up beside Cliffjumper.

"Oh really?" Blue snorted. "Was that before or after Knight saved his sorry can."

"Why you little!" Sideswipe stomped forward, but didn't make it far because Havoc and Catastrophe quickly tackled him.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Catastrophe declared, hanging on tightly to Sideswipe's back.

"Dang straight!" Havoc added from where he clung to Sideswipe's leg.

"Enough all of you!"

Turning to the source, they all came to see Excalibur enter the room accompanied by Drift.

"Havoc, Catastrophe get off of him now." Excalibur ordered.

"But they were talking down to Knight!" Havoc complained.

"Off of him now!"

Grumbling to themselves they begrudgingly let go and went and stood on either side of Disaster. Walking closer Excalibur stood closest to Disaster and Blue while Drift stood in front of Sideswipe and Cliffjumper.

"Blue, what happened?" Excalibur asked first.

"I'm getting fed up with these guys treating Knight like she's going to take their heads off." Blue growled, furious.

"That 'thing' isn't one of us. She's a freak, an abomination." Sideswipe glowered.

"And what about Ice Queen?" Drift asked. "What about her? She's a Decepticon."

Cliffjumper snorted, "With her, we know what she is and what to expect. With that... What ever you want to call it we can't be sure." He argued.

"Aren't I just like them though?"

"Drift, your different." Sideswipe started to say.

"Really? I was once a Decepticon and to hide from my past I had my body shell reformatted. I see no difference."

"We're all here right now, so let's just drop it and move on. We all have one thing common and that's we're trapped here. So let's make the best of it." Excalibur turned and looked at Sideswipe and Cliffjumper. "Blue, Disaster, take Havoc and Catastrophe to get some energon."

Blue and Disaster shot annoyed glances at Sideswipe and Cliffjumper before taking their leave, the two younglings following, making faces at the two red mechs.

Once they were gone Excalibur rounded on them. "Listen to me you two scrap heads." Excalibur snarled, his attitude doing a complete 180. "I've known Knight practically all her short life and I'm just about at my last rope with this!"

Cliffjumper and Sideswipe took a step back at this sudden change.

"Knight doesn't even know why you guys are doing this to her!" Excalibur was enraged at this point. "She saved a comrade of yours from destruction and you come back and threaten to blow her head off!" He easily stood two heads taller then Sideswipe and in his enraged state towered over then two. Stooping low he glared daggers at the two. "If I see any one of you near her again, I'll make sure you live the rest of your natural life regretting it." With that he stood up and pushed past them, making sure to knock them back with his shoulders as he passed.

Sideswipe gaped. "Drift!" He turned to the white and silver mech. "Aren't you going to do something?!"

"Why?" He asked casually. "You provoked the situation. You trust me, knowing full well my past, why not trust her? Next time you should see her for who she is first before you jump to conclusions." With that said, he turned and left the way he and Excalibur came in.

Excalibur made his way out to the rear of the bunker where Blue and Disaster sat, while Havoc and Catastrophe shared an energon cube.

Blue's head shot up at his approach. "How'd it go?"

The older mech shook his head. "Why don't they understand that she doesn't mean them any harm..." He sighed opening a private com-link to his young friend. -Knight?-

From where she sat on the tall roof, Knight's audios perked up slightly, -Yes Excalibur?-

-How are you feeling?-

-........ Like the entire world is out to get me.- She answered truthfully with gloom in her voice.

-Knight, not all these Autobots mean you harm...-

-I know.- A pause. -It's just... I'm tired of having to hide.-

He sighed. -I know... Things will change once Prime is back on his feet.-

She vented air through her vents. -I hope so...-

-Will you be okay?-

-Yeah. Don't worry about me.-

He nodded. -If you want any company, you know you always have me.-

-I know.- She said with a small smile. -And that I'm grateful for that.- With that Knight closed her side of the com.

Excalibur sighed heavily, taking a seat beside Disaster.

Disaster patted the large mech on the shoulder. "Knight taking it okay?"

"So she says." He shrugged. "But you know her."

Blue snorted. "Don't we all. Icy is rubbing off on her."

"Not just Icy." Disaster added watching the young Twins. "Knight seems to have gotten Storm's stubbornness."

"Isn't that the truth." Excalibur snorted himself.

"Energon cube?" Blue offered, hand out stretched holding an energon cube.

"Thank you." He took the offered cube, sipping it he looked skyward before he turned his gaze to Havoc and Catastrophe. "This isn't a place for younglings to grow up..." He said slowly.

Disaster nodded as Blue followed his gaze towards the twins.

"Bought online during the height of the war, knowing nothing but war and death." He face held a grim expression as he held the energon with both hands.

"They were bought online in the neutral zone." Disaster reminded him. "They started their lives knowing peace... Though I can't say the same about poor Knight."

Blue sighed deeply. "That kid needs to see happiness... She's only known pain and torment."

Excalibur shook his head. "I wish that these Autobots would see that. Their hostility towards her is making her nervous and skittish... She's even avoiding me. I don't know what to do..."

Blue leaned over and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Meanwhile nearby on a ledge just around the corner Drift was listening to the entire exchange...

-----OOOO-----

After closing the com-link with Excalibur, Knight sighed deeply, running a hand over her helmet. After sitting like that for a few moments she stood up and reached behind her withdrawing one of her rotors sabers.

Swinging it around a couple times she practiced a couple moves that Ice Queen taught her. Stopping suddenly, her audios perking up, standing up she said, "I know your there." She said in a quiet, shy voice.

"Despite what others may think of you," Started Drift seemingly appearing out of nowhere, coming to stand a fair bit away from where she stood. "You certainly have nothing to fear from me." He tilted his head curiously at her.

Turning around slowly to face the mech, it occurred to Knight she didn't even know his name. His face was familiar, she saw him shortly after her rescue of the yellow mech, Sunstreaker, Blue told her. Knight made a motion to flip down her visor when the mech made her stop.

"Why do you hide what makes you unique?"

Knight's audios fell into a submissive posture.

He continued to stand there, waiting patiently for her answer.

After a few minutes of silence Knight sheathed her sword. "Because what makes me unique is making me a target." She paused. "Is there something you require of me?"

He shook his head, taking a short step forward. "No, I just wanted the chance to finally meet you face to face."

This was new. Someone besides those that were practically there since the day she came online wanted to strike up a conversation? "Why?" She asked after a long moment.

Moving forward again he passed her, noticing her flinch, and stood on the ledge, looking out before him at the scorched landscape. "You've been to the planet where Megatron and the Decepticons are correct?"

Tilting her head curiously at the mech, she answered none-the-less. "Yes, the locals call it Earth."

"I see... During your time there what did you see while following Megatron and the Decepticons?"

"Truthfully?"

He nodded locking optics with her again.

"... Death and destruction."

Drift turned and looked at her fully, a neutral look on his face as Knight looked down at her feet.

"... It's best you see." Knight said slowly, bringing up a holo-vid.

At what was before him Drift gritted his dental plates. Everything that Knight was picking up through the SZ was being displayed. Burnt buildings, wrecked vehicles... Bodies littered the road ways and streets, torn, burnt, indiscernible bodies of people who died needlessly.

Changing views, Knight now displayed a video of survivors. Humans hiding any place they could, scraping by just to survive.

"You saw this?" Drift asked after several moments of silence.

Knight shook her head, the video feed cutting off. "What you just saw is what's happening there right now..."

Drift jerked his head back to look at Knight. "That system of yours?" She nodded. "This is what your seeing?"

"... Yes."

"Why are you still viewing this?" Drift asked gently to Knight.

Knight rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "I wasn't there at the start of the war... I don't know the history behind it. I- I have to learn one way or another of the torments and pain that the Decepticons bring where ever they go... I'm sorry I never got your name." Knight suddenly changed the subject feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"My name is Drift," He introduced noting her unease. "And you Knight have nothing to be ashamed of."

Knight whipped her head around and looked at Drift who had a small smile on his face.

"I know how you feel." He started. "You and I have quite a bit in common. At the start of the war I was a Decepticon, once referred to as Deadlock."

Knight looked at him, uncertainty crossing her face.

"War changes everyone... I left the Decepticons to seek a peaceful solution." He paused. "I had my body reformatted and that opened my optics to everything around me." He looked out before them at the cityscape. "I found that there is more to life then death, destruction, and dominion over others." Drift returned his gaze to Knight. "Live life the way you want to live it and to it's fullest."

They stood there, looking at each other for several moments before Knight started to break the silence. "What is it that really bought you up here?" She asked cautiously.

"Curiousity, that's all."

Knight's audios quirked back in uncertainty. She was about to inquire more when her com-link crackled to life.

-Knight, it's Ice Queen. Storm wants you and Excalibur to head back to our safe house and gather up the energon we have left there and bring it back here.-

She nodded. -Understood, is there any particular way she wants it transported?-

-Yes, fly there and use the SZ to get it back.-

-Copy that. When do we leave?-

-Now.- Excalibur said entering the line as he took to the air.

Nodding she shut the com-link. Looking at Drift, she nodded respectfully. "Excuse me." Stepping backwards to the building's ledge, she splayed her arms wide and leaned backwards. Letting gravity take over, she fell off the ledge. Looking back up at the top ledge she saw Drift looking down at her. Spinning around to be falling feet first, she spied Excalibur flying around the side of the building towards her. With exercised precision, Knight landed on the back of Excalibur's transformed form. Keeping low in a crouch, she felt Excalibur increase speed and soar skyward.

After several moments of silence, Excalibur spoke, "What were you doing on the roof with Drift?"

"We were... Talking." She answered slowly.

"About what?"

"Me."

Banking sharply, the massive jet 'hmmed'. "What is it that he wanted to know about you?"

"He was curious. He was wondering why I prefer hiding who I really am instead of showing it."

"Drift is a good mech. He has a history himself. He's not proud of what he's done but he's dependable from what I've seen." Excalibur explained.

"He seemed more interested in me and what I know of the war then anything else."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I more or less showed him what the Decepticons are doing on Earth. He was shocked to see that I keep constant tabs on what's happening." Knight explained, leaning with Excalibur as he turned.

"What was his response to that?"

"He asked why... I explained to him I didn't know the history behind the war and that I didn't know what the Decepticons were capable of. And that by being tapped in I can experience it for myself."

"I see." Excalibur paused, a smile being heard in his voice.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Excalibur, come on! What's so funny?"

"Talk to Ice Queen, she'll tell you."

Knight looked at the jet beneath her before shrugging. "Whatever you say."

Excalibur continued to chuckle lightly as they crested a tall tower before descending down amongst the buildings.

-----OOOO-----

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

AU G1/IDW-verse. Taking place during the events of All Hail Megatron. Megatron's on Earth, running rampant with his Decepticons. Prime's down and out on Cybertron with the Swarm slowly moving in. Unbeknownst to both sides, an underground group is about to make it's appearance on Cybertron for the first time in several millenia...

A/N: OCs used. All mentioned characters belong to their respective owners, Transformers is property of Hasbro, the time line belongs to IDW.

Please keep in mind that this an AU G1/IDW-verse setting. Some things may appear different then they may appear in the comic.

-----OOOO-----

Welcome to Tomorrow

-----OOOO-----

Chapter 9.

As Knight and Excalibur left on their energon run, Storm and Ice Queen still stood before Prowl, Kup, Ironhide, and Jazz.

"Why don't we just send Knight in ta get the Matrix back?" Jazz tilted his head curiously at the two elder femmes before him.

"No can do." Storm shook her head.

"Why the frag not?"

"Cause Kup," Started Ice Queen, her arms crossed over her chest. "Knight may be good, but she's not that good. She's never combat an actual Decepticon face to face before. And don't give me that look Jazz, I'm one thing when it comes to fighting, but Knight never faced Starscream up close, she's never experienced Soundwave going through her head, and she's never looked down the barrel of Megatron's blaster before. In situations she's not familiar with, Knight has a tendency of loosing focus."

Prowl turned to Storm. "Is that what you meant when you told us she's very much a youngling?"

"Exactly." She acknowledged. "Like any youngling, in a tense situation they panic and freeze. Knight is no exception. She's was doing great until we met up with you guys." She snorted, gritting her dental plates. "You guys have her so high strung, it's a miracle all its own that she isn't hiding in the Shadow Zone."

Ironhide laughed harshly. "Well then the kid needs to grow up."

Ice Queen gave a feral growl, making a move to throttle Ironhide when Storm reached out and stopped the female Seeker from doing anything to rash. "Easy... Icy." Storm shushed her then whipped her head towards Ironhide, glaring at him.

"You better watch yourself Autobot." Ice Queen hissed. "Put yourself in her position. How would you feel if you were suddenly thrust into existence. Awakening to unbearable pain, your very being seemingly rippling with energy you can't control. Having some one-opticed freak take you apart panel by panel and seeing what makes you tick... So yes Ironhide, she is a youngling because essentially she is. She's just fourteen vorns old." She almost barked that last part.

"Fourteen vorns?!" Kup gaped, his arms going from being crossed across his chest to hang limply at his side.

Storm nodded as Prowl and Jazz looked at her for verification. "Just shy of her fifteenth vorn."

"Dang..." Jazz rubbed the back of his head. "From the way she acts I would've thought she'd be a little older, but fourteen vorns?"

Storm released her hold of Ice Queen, seeing as she was no longer looking to throttle Ironhide, who in himself had a shocked expression also. "She's been forced to grow up in some aspects." Ice Queen explained. "Knight's come a long way since she first came online. But like any youngling she learns and adjusts. And being surrounded with who she thinks are friendlies isn't helping matters." She sent a quick glare at Ironhide. "So I suggest for your sake as well as her's, watch what you say around her."

The Autobots nodded, even Ironhide, who after a moment nodded as well slowly.

"Now that we've gotten way off topic... I've sent Excalibur and Knight back to our bunker. We have a nice store of energon locked up there. Knight's gonna bring it back through the SZ so as to avoid bug detection. It's the safest and fastest way for us to do this."

Prowl nodded. "Depending on how much energon you have we'll be able to repair Prime."

"I'm pretty sure we have ample energon to get that job done." Storm smirked. "To remind you of this, Knight when she uses the SZ for transport, consumes energy like its nothing. She'll need a few cubes to herself."

"That can be arranged." Jazz said in Prowl's stead.

Storm nodded approvingly.

Prowl looked from the aqua colored female Seeker to the larger black, Storm. "Is there anything else you need to discuss with us?"

"As a matter of fact yes."

"And?"

Storm gave Prowl a side long glance. "What are your plans for the future?"

"We don't know." Came Kup from beside the tactician. "Our ship's slagged, we're pretty much trapped here."

Ice Queen rested a hand on her chin, deep in thought.

"I know that look Icy, spill." Storm crossed her arms over her chest looking at the Seeker.

"Knight may not be able to retrieve the Matrix, but she could possibly, a few Bots at a time mind you, get them to Earth."

The gathered mechs and femme gave Ice Queen a long look. But after several moments it was Storm who broke the silence.

"You do know what that would do to Knight right?"

Jazz looked at Storm curiously, "Huh?"

Storm shook her head exasperated. "Knight burns more energy when she's transporting something with her through the SZ. Look at the number of you guys here. Now imagine Knight trying to transport the lot of ya off planet to another planet. She'd end up half dead or worse if she tried such a stunt."

"Ah... I see."

Prowl rested a hand on his chin in thought. "But if she had enough energon would she be able to pull it off?"

All present looked at Prowl.

"Yes and no." Storm explained, doing a 'this-and-that' motion with her hand. "You gotta take into account the Bot's size who she could end up transporting. A Bot your size or Jazz's wouldn't burn up a lot of energy. Myself, Prime, or that other big guy you have, that's another story. We'd have to be taken by ourselves because of our mass."

"I see."

"But yes as to answer your question, if we had enough energon it could be done." Storm shrugged at Prowl.

"We'll have to take that into consideration." Kup said from behind Prowl.

"I agree."

Ice Queen shifted some, flexing the wings on her back. "You also may want to take it up with Knight."

"When she comes back from her errand I'll ask her." Jazz offered.

Storm nodded approvingly. "So what are we going to do?"

Kup shrugged his shoulders. "Nothin much we can do at the moment. Keep up recon teams to make sure the Swarm stays back for the time being."

"My team is at your disposal, Prowl. Disaster has olfactory sensors like no other. She was built with sniffing out the bugs in mind."

"Thank you, Storm." Prowl acknowledged. "She'll be helpful in keeping tabs on the Swarm from a safe distance."

"Well for now, I say we adjourn." The older Kup explained, hands on his hips. "How long until they get here with the energon?"

"Not long." Ice Queen said. "Once their there, getting the energon here will be easy."

"Let me know when they get back." Prowl asked.

"You got it." Storm smiled.

-----OOOO-----

After a short while, Knight and Excalibur landed in front of their underground bunker. Jumping off Excalibur's back, the younger femme landed gracefully as the larger mech, transformed and landed beside her.

"Storm made sure to secure it from the inside." The taller Excalibur explained standing beside his younger friend.

"Guess I'm getting us in huh?" Knight gave a small smile.

"Best believe it young one." Excalibur said lightly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Do what you do best."

Nodding, Knight accessed the SZ system. With Excalibur having a firm hand on her armor, they both sank into the darkness of their own shadows. In a matter of mere moments, they rose up again from the darkness that shrouded their safe house. Once their feet hit solid ground did Excalibur release his hold on Knight. That slight movement triggered a motion sensor causing the lights base wide to come online.

Looking down past Knight, Excalibur walked past her. "Let's get that energon and get out of here." He said leading the way, Knight following close behind.

"I'm going to miss this place." Knight explained softly, head dipped slightly. "I practically grew up here."

Her taller companion nodded, his attention now on her as they walked. "I understand how you must feel, but Cybertron is no longer the shining star is used to be. You came online during the worst of it. You were never there to see Cybertron at its peak. I'm sad to say we've fallen so low there's no going back."

Noting the sadness in his voice, Knight rested an uneasy hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, my dear Knight. It was our own fault that the planet has fallen into such disarray. What is done, is done. There's no changing it. We can only look ahead and move on with our existence."

The hybrid nodded, her blue and red optics glinting in the white light above them.

After treading lightly through the base for a few minutes Excalibur stepped up to a door on the left hand side of the hallway. Punching a code into the panel beside it, the door slid open revealing a large stock pile of energon cubes. Stepping through Excalibur gave the room a quick look around.

"Okay." He started turning back to Knight. "We have about 27 cubes. Can you transport three at a time?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good." Turning around he picked up three cubes and handed them to Knight.

Taking hold of the bundle, the femme accessed the SZ system. Sinking into her shadow with the cubes in hand, she got on the com with Storm. -Storm, it's Knight. En route with first batch of cubes.-

There was a moment before the older femme came back. "-Copy that. Lock onto my position, you can drop off here.-"

-Affirmative.- With that, Knight locked onto Storm's position and then no more then a second later she rose up half way through Storm's shadow and set the cubes down.

Kneeling down in front of Knight, Storm inquired. "How many trips do you reckon it will take?"

"At least 9. I can make it less if I just have Excalibur hand them over and start a chain effect."

Resting a hand on her chin in thought, she considered the option. "What's your energy status first?"

"Running at 78%."

"Will it be enough to finish the job?"

"Plenty. You don't have to worry."

"When it comes to you, I always worry."

This earned Storm a small chuckle from Knight.

Sighing and standing up, Storm rested her hands on her hips.. "Do it."

"You got it. Be right back." Ducking back into the SZ, she, after a moment rose up again in front of Excalibur. "Okay here's the plan. Hand the cubes to me and I'll pass them straight to Storm."

With a cube tucked under his arm, the white, blue, and red mech tilted his head at her. "Will you be okay with it?"

"Storm asked the same thing." She smiled up at him. "I'll be fine. If something goes wrong, you'll be the first to know."

"I'm going to keep you to that." He said, handing her the energon cube.

Taking it, she switched it to one hand and passed it through the other end of the shadow portal where Storm readily grabbed it.

As Knight continued to pass the cubes, Storm got on the com with Prowl. -Prowl, cube delievery under way. I could use some help getting them stacked and out of the way.-

"-Copy that Storm. Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, and Drift are on their way.-"

At the 7th cube in, Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, and Drift walked in just as Storm was recieving the 8th.

After a tense moment it was Trailbreaker who commented, "That's just creepy."

Storm smirked handing him the cube. "You'll get used to it, trust me."

With the extra help the storage room back in the safe house emptied quickly. Rising from the SZ, Knight looked around the now barren storage room. "I must say, I've never seen this room, this empty before."

"Agreed." Excalibur nodded. "Well let's get back."

Nodding on confirmation, she grasped hold of Excalibur's arm, activating her system they both vanished into the SZ again. Not even a second passed when they rose up from the SZ again in Storm's presence. At their sudden appearance Bumblebee and Trailbreaker stood back alarmed. Drift looked indifferent to their arrival.

Storm surveyed the stacked energon cubes before turning to the newly arrived team. "Nice job guys. This should hold us for a while or so." The black, visored femme then turned to Knight. "What's your status?"

Swaying some on her feet, Excalibur looped an arm around her shoulders to prevent her from falling over. Knight's optics had a far off look to them, the usual bright blue and red light of her optics dulled. "...Status at 36%." Knight managed out.

Leading her carefully to the side, Excalibur gently seated her against the wall. "Knight?" He patted the the side of her helmet.

The young femme pulled her knees to her chest, her form shuddering and shaking uncontrollably.

Storm was immediately beside Excalibur, looking over Knight. "Knight, come on focus." She urged. When no response came she turned to the nearest mech behind her. That mech turned out to be Drift, the moment he saw something amiss he stood behind Storm watching with keen optics. "Get me a couple of energon cubes. Her system is seizing up." She pointed to the stacks on the opposite side of the room.

The white, silver, and red mech complied retirieving several small cubes from the larger storage cubes. He handed one off to Storm.

Crouching down that low on digi-grade legs was a feat all it's own but Storm managed it. With a hand resting on Knight's shoulder, she pushed the energon cube into her shaking hands. "Sip it slowly." Storm advised.

Knight did so. Bringing the cube to her lips, with shaking hands she managed down a few gulps, the shaking calming to a lesser level.

"What happened to her?" Drift asked, coming to be kneeling beside Excalibur.

"That trick she pulled, forming a corridor from our safe house to here expended alot of her energy reserves." Storm explained in a somber tone.

"I-It's not your fault Storm." Knight managed out weakly, the light returning to her optics and the shaking becoming less and less.

"You, " Started Excalibur. "Stop talking and rest." He ordered pointing a finger at her.

Storm heaved herself to stand at her full height. "I gotta brief Prowl on the energon situation. You two," She turned and looked at Trailbreaker and Bumblebee. "Thanks for your help, your free to go. Excalibur I need someone airborne to keep scanning for the Swarm. Think you could do that?"

The white, red, and blue mech looked at Knight as she sipped at the cube again. "What about Knight? I don't want to leave her here."

"I'll look after her."

"You up to it?" Storm locked gazes with the mech.

Excalibur stood up, placing a hand on Drift's shoulder. "It's alright Storm, he's clean."

Storm gave him a once over, noting the long sword on his back. "You sure, Cal?" Compared to Drift, Storm easily towered a good two heads above him. Of course if she were to stretch out her digi-grade legs to their fullest she'd be around Prime's height. She was protective of Knight, she didn't just let anyone near her. Storm wanted to hear from the one closest to Knight as to how trust worthy this Autobot was.

"Are you positive Cal? I can get Disaster or Blue to look after her."

"It's alright." Knight broke in shyly.

Storm knelt down again and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright then. Excalibur let's go." Standing up and leading the way, Storm exited with Excalibur in tow. The later looked back and gave Knight a small smile before exiting the room, the doors sliding shut behind them leaving Knight in the care of Drift.

After several moments Drift sat himself beside Knight against the wall. "Are you feeling any better?"

The shaking pretty much died down by this point. "A little." She answered softly, sipping at the remains of her cube.

"Here." Drift offered her another cube.

Cautiously taking it, she set the other, now empty cube down and more greedily gulped at the new cube.

"Easy there." Reaching over, Drift pushed her hands down, making sure she didn't ingest to much energon at once.

She obliged, taking slower sips as Drift pulled his hand back. Sitting back more against the wall, Knight stretched out her legs, shuttering her optics. "The SZ system is at times more like a curse then a gift." She explained slowly.

"I've never seen a system quite like it. Impressive."

"It is... At first, the first time I was able to consciously access it, I was scared out of my processor. I didn't even know I was capable of such a feat. I didn't know what to do..." She trailed off looking at the cube in her hand. Snorting she reached back with her right hand and flicked at her feather like audio receptors. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

The strange mech chuckled. "Perhaps it's because there's someone here willing to talk to you?" He offered.

She shrugged.

There was a few minutes of silence between them as Knight slowly finished off her second cube.

"One more."

Looking at Drift from the corner of her optics, she watched as Drift held out another cube to her. Taking the offered cube, she slowly sipped it at this time around. Sighing deeply she looked down at her feet. "I must admit..."

"Hmm?"

"That little while ago, when you confronted me on the bunker roof, I felt some sort of kinsmanship towards you." Knight admitted slowly. "You mentioned how you were once a Decepticon, and that you had a totally different appearance."

"Correct."

"... If you don't mind me asking... What happened?"

Drift sighed deeply, the air venting long from his vents. "My history is..." He tapered off for a moment. "My history is a sad one. I'm sad to say that I have killed for the Decepticons. I've killed Autobots and a host of other species alike for the sake of the Decepticon cause." He cast a sad glance to his hands. "It was during one of those attacks in which an old shaman asked me why we were destroying his village. Somehow the way he said it got to me... Before I could answer my commander at the time, a Decepticon called Turmoil ended the old shaman's life."

Responding to the somber mood, Knight's audios fell half way back submissively.

"I thought long and hard about everything I have done during this long war. I came to my own conclusion that mass genocide was never the answer... I only wished I realized that sooner... I faked my own demise and went underground. There I met with an ancient group of Cybertronians, neither Autobot or Decepticon. They showed me that every being, no matter if they be organic or Cybertronian in nature has the right to exist and carry on their races continued existence." He paused. "I laid down my fire arms, and let them show and teach me their way of coexisting with others. Their teachings are a widely kept secret, that of which I'm sad to say I can't repeat to you. But they stripped me of my Decepticon identity of Deadlock, they gave me a new body and a new name. I may bear their symbol, but I am neither an Autobot, nor am I a Decepticon."

Knight looked thoughtful for a moment before finally saying softly. "So instead of using fire arms, you've resorted to using swords?"

"I made that decision when I discovered many of the victims of our war are those hit and killed by rogue shots." He bowed his head.

Knight nodded. "I guess you and I do have a bit in common..."

"Now I have a question for you." Drift tilted his head at her. "It's obvious your a hybrid, a construct and uniqueness to you like no other. How is it that you came to be like this? Were you created as such?"

Her audios quirked forward and backward with uncertainty. "I remember my creation day very well..." It was her turn to trail off. "The very first thing to happen to me, my very first conscious thought process was excruciating pain." Her gaze shifted to the half empty cube in her hands. "I didn't even know why or how. The very first thing that came into my line sight was Shockwave... My first few cycles were not pleasant ones."

"I can imagine."

She shook her head, her audios drooping. "My spark signature is that of a femme, but when I initially came online I was in a misformed body of a mech."

This piece of information perked the former Decepticon's interest. "A mech?"

"My body was constructed using the remains of an Autobot spy once known as Phantom and a Decepticon assasin known as Shadowstalker." Knight took the brief moment to finish her third cube and set it down between herself and Drift. "Now this is something I'm going to tell you that I have yet to even tell Storm, Excalibur, or anyone else, you must promise me you will not repeat it."

"You have my word, I swear it."

Knight inhaled a almost shuddering breath through her intakes. "From time to time I experience 'flashbacks'."

He tilted his head. "Flashbacks?"

"Yes..." A pause. "It mainly happens when I recharge but I actually 'see' their memories, their experiences. My fighting style for instance, granted Ice Queen taught me some but the rest I 'remember' from the life of Shadowstalker. I gained a good majority of my swordsmanship skills through the memories of Phantom, Ice Queen's training has helped me to fine tune what I already supposedly know." Knight looked at her hands. "I can... I can remember Shadowstalker looking at his fluid covered hands as he ripped out an Autobot's spark. I remember feeling Phantom's emotions as he over looked a body strewn battle field." Clenching her hands closed, she bought them close to her chest plate.

Drift said nothing, a forlorn look to his optics.

Inhaling deeply again Knight willed herself to continue. "I suffered through cycles of experimentation. The poking, prodding, electrical shocks. He muted my vocal compacitor so he didn't have to listen to my screams." She frowned. "There were times when I wished that I've never came online..." Running a hand over her helmet, she pulled her knees to her chest again. "Some time later he was called out. I remember him talking to someone... At the time I didn't know who it was but I soon learned his identity to be that of Megatron. He called on Shockwave for something, what I didn't know. When Shockwave left he sealed his lab from the outside, leaving me secured to a berth within."

Drift waited several tense moments before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Knight?"

Her form flinched away slightly from the touch but didn't entirely pull away. "I don't remember how long I spent there... Shortly after he left I managed to get myself free of the berth, but the lab was secured tightly with no way of getting out. I conceded to myself that I would slowly perish alone in there. I was proven wrong when Excalibur discovered the lab and had to blow the lock to get in." A faint smile crossed her face plates. "Our first meeting wasn't exactly a pleasant one. He saw me and was about to put a hole in my head when Alpha Trion stopped him."

"Alpha Trion?" Drift drew back, clearly surprised.

Knight nodded. "He took me back to his safe house, after much coercing on his part, I finally allowed him close enough to examine me. When he discovered that I was truly a femme, he offered to reformat my body." She gestured briefly to her side. "Shortly after he did the reformatting he vanished. Then a few short cycles later Storm and the others arrived, from there the rest is history." Stretching her legs out again she turned fully to look at Drift to discover he was looking back. "So in short my life has been nothing but tramatic experience from one moment to the next." She shrugged.

Drift smiled some. "I can assure you that you won't have to worry to much while your with us."

She snorted. "Yeah right."

"Granted it'll take time for the others to get used to your presence here, but you now have one more person on your side."

Whipping her head to the side to give the mech a long, shocked look, Knight furrowed her brow not believing. "How do I know that you won't, just to use a human quote here, 'stab me in the back'?"

Pushing himself up to come to a standing position he looked down at Knight, a small smile crossing his face. "You don't really, but all I ask is that for you to trust me." Drift then extended a hand out to her.

She looked at the offered hand. In all her short time alive she had never had anyone be so... Polite to her. Excalibur and the others somehow didn't count. They were in a sense her family unit and they all cared for each other in one way or another. In her short time with the Autobots they weren't exactly becoming of her. Then she ran into Drift, she couldn't be sure of his role in all of this but he was the most forth-coming of the troop. Reaching out with a hand of her own, Knight cautiously took the others hand.

Drift repressed a smile as he closed his hand around the smaller Knight's. Pulling back, he pulled her to her feet. She was still unsteady, so he quickly looped an arm around her shoulder until she found her balance.

Knight automatically quirked her audios back. Not from surprise, but more from embarrassment.

"You alright?"

Knight took a moment a get her balance, Drift taking the decency to step back some but still staying in reach in case she were to stumble. "Give me a moment." She said letting go of the mech fully. Wobbling some on her feet, Knight took a couple steps to make sure she got her balance back fully. More so to show off (why she didn't know), Knight dashed across the room then launched herself forward into a front flip before landing and doing a low sweeping kick across the floor before she came to rest in a predatory pose. Hiding a smirk of her own, Knight got back to her feet. Looking back towards Drift, she quickly quirked her audios back curiously. The mech was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, and a grin spread across his face.

She tilted her head. "What?"

"Nothing."

Knight quirked an audio at him. Shrugging she walked past him and made her way to the door. "Now that there's no chance of me going into shock again, let's see what the situation is thus far."

Drift nodded making his way to the door himself. He stopped as the door slid open and stepped to the side, gesturing her through. "Something I picked up from Hound when he was on Earth. I believe it goes, 'Ladies first'?"

Knight locked him with a neutral gaze before she let a smile take its place. Leaving the storage room with Drift close behind, the smile that covered her face didn't go un-noticed.

Under a console close by, Disaster laid in her canine form. A toothy grin spread across her snout. 'Bout time that kid found someone she can relate with.' Repositioning herself, Disaster laid on her side, resting her head on her paws and shuttered her optics. 'Get some recharge while I can... I feel something coming and I know we're all gonna need it.'

-----OOOO-----

Read and Review!


End file.
